Tale of Two Tigers
by Arichos
Summary: Kisa isn't the only tiger in the family
1. The Missing Returns

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: All original Fruits Basket characters don't belong to me blah blah blah Except for Hakiri, created on the base story line yada yada yada

The school day had ended. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were on their way home, walking and talking about random things, and somehow came across the subject of the zodiac, when a question suddenly crossed Tohru's mind, and she turned to Yuki.

"Yuki... has their ever been two members of the Zodiac at the same time?" She asked. "I mean, two of the same animal?"

Yuki blinked in surprise to the abrupt question, but nodded his head.

"Yes actually," he answered with a low tone voice. "It happened only once though. And the circumstances of his birth were very strange."

"Oh!" Tohru said, smiling. "Whose the two animals?" she asked curiously.

"Kisa is actually the second tiger," Yuki told her, and at this, Tohru became delighted at the thought of another member of the Zodiac she hadn't met yet. And if Kisa was the second tiger, being as cute and adorable as she was, the other might be just as cute, Tohru thought, and in her mind she fantasized an image of an older version of Kisa.

"Whose the first tiger then?' she asked.

Both Yuki and Kyo suddenly became completely silent. Tohru suddenly became worried that she had said something wrong to trigger the sudden grimness in her freinds.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry…" she almost continued apologizing if Yuki didn't raise his hand to stop her.

"No Ms. Honda. Its just that the other tiger…" he began to answer, but he paused, and it was Kyo who finished his sentence.

"He disappeared two years ago."

Tohru looked surprised before asking another question. "Did he run away?"

Yuki shook his head. "Unlike Kyo, he wasn't sparratic and a runaway," the rat answered, giving an eye roll towards Kyo.

" Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" Kyo yelled angrily, tightening his fist. Yuki ignored him, and continued the story.

"He was kidnapped," Yuki explained, " Snatched from his parents duringa new years festival parade. We searched for him for months, but to no avail. Everyone believes he's dead."

Toru clasped her hand over her mouth with a gasp of shock, feeling horribly guilty for brining up painful memories.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, completely regretting that she had ever asked the question in the first place.

"Its okay," Yuki said, trying to push away from the subject. "Its in the past" he told her calmly. It was the last sentence said the rest of the way home, as Tohru forced herself to stay silent before more of her curiousity got the best of her.

But as they arrived and took off thier shoes at the front porch, Tohru had to wonder one more thing about the first zodiac tiger.

"What about his parents?" she asked.

"They died with him," Kyo answered this time, grimacing as he said the words. "After we stopped the search, they got sick...real sick. It got worse and worse. No one could figure out what was really wrong with them. then they just…"

Kyo had to stop as he caught Tohru's eyes, seeing large tears begin to well up as she fought not to cry.

"That so sad." She mumbled, trying not to completely overwhelm herself. "There child just ripped away from them. The tragedy must've really made them sad..."

Yuki nodded, and Kyo kept silent. All three entered Shigure's house sad and mopey from the memory of the lost tiger. Shigure looked up from his writing, and for once, decided to keep his mouth shut, having overheard the conversation. Torhu went upstairs to her room, looking for distractions that would cheer her up.

She tried to do her homework, read a book, take a nap, but the sad tale that Yuki had told her kept coming back to her mind. She shook her head, trying to concentrate, but with no success.

After half an hour of trying, she sighed, and slammed her text book shut.

I just need to get some fresh air..take a walk, she told herself, and got her coat on.

She let Shigure where she was going, and left the house, taking a walk out into the woods, trying to focus on clearing her mind.

The woods were peacefull, with only sounds of the occasional birds singing to its bretheren and a soft breeze ruffling the leaves. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, breathing in deeply as her throat vibrated a happy tune.

It hadn't been more then ten minutes, when out of the bushes, a huge orange blur suddenly crashed into her, forcing her fall to the ground as its weight fell and rolled off her.

She herself up as quickly as she could, scuttling back in a panic. She blinked ain surprise to see what hit her, and jumped back again, startled.

A large, full grown tiger laid on the ground next to her. Numerous cuts were bleeding across its body with dried blood matting its fur, a large knife sticking out of its left shoulder. The creature growled, looking up at Tohru with its piercing green eyes.

"help..."

Tohru's eyes widened to hear a young male voice barely speak through the tigers lips. Was this...was this the first tiger yuki and kyo were talking about?

Before she could ask, the giant cat fell unconcious, and she scrambled to her knees, knealing on the tigers side and looking at his wounds.

"you need Hari fast..." she said. The first thing she thought about was run back to Shigures' house as quickly as she could, thinking that Shigure could get them some help. She pat the tigers head, hoping It would calm him until she returned. The low growls told her to get going.

Running as fast as she could, she took off, going without stopping until she reached the house. Slamming the door open, she stumbled in, breathless, the noise startling Shigure from his writings and he looked up in concern to Tohru. She leaned against the wall, huffing and breathing heavily from how fast and how far she had ran.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Shigure asked, getting to his feet. Unable to speak, her mouth and throat being completely dry , she made a hand motion to tell him to follow her. Yuki came rushing down the stairs, wondering what the noise was. By the time he reached the bottom stair, he saw Shigure run out with Tohru, immediatly followed after them, catching up with them both easily.

Tohru quickly led them to the place where she had left the tiger, and found him still injured with a puddle of blood, his breathing becoming shallower with each passing second.

Shigure came to a sudden stop as they came upon the tiger, his eyes widening with shock and surprise. Rushing to his sid, he opened one of its closed eyes. Yuki came up next to him, showing the same shock that Shigure felt.

"You think this is Hakiri?" Yuki asked.

"I know its him," Shigure answered without glancing away from the tiger. "Quick. Run back to the house, and call Hari," he ordered. "Tell him what happened, and that were going to need a truck." Yuki turned around obediently, and darted back to the house. Tohru and Shigure stayed with the tiger.

"Where has he been I wonder…" Shigure said to himself, looking over the mass of wounds that covered most of the tiger's back, tracing a finger around the embedded knife.

A few minutes later, Shigures sensitve hearing picked up the rumble of an engine coming down the dirt road. An old pickup truck came speeding towards them with Hari in the front, driving with Hatsu-Haru in the passenger seat. As they got closer, the truck pulled a full U-turn, and reversed, getting the bed of the truck as close to the tiger as Hari could manage. They jumped out of the truck, and knelt beside the tiger in concern, both recognizing the family member that had disappeared so long ago. Without a word passed between them, they all placed a hand under the body, and with great effort, hoisted him onto the truck.


	2. A Violent Past

Ch.2

"Jump in" Haru said to the others as he returned to the passenger side of the truck. Tohru and Shigure hopped into the back with the injured tiger, and Hari hit the accelerator. The tires squealed and sped off, heading towards the Soma estate, where Hari could take proper care of the injured tiger. The gates of the house had been left open, and the truck rumbled to Hari's office. Shigure and Tohru jumped out of the back as soon as the motor was shut down, and helped carry the wounded tiger into Hari's private clinic. Hari asked hem to leave, as he started the process of stitching wounds. Tohru and Shigure waited outside.

"So. I guess you know the story of Hakiri." Shigure said, trying to start conversation. Tohru nodded.

"That's his name? How old is he?" she asked.

"Well, if I remember right, he's your age," Shigure answered.

"I remember Yuki said something was odd about his birth. I didn't really know what," she said, trying to find out as much as she could.

"Well, we don't know why it happened. He wasn't really expected to transform at all. When his mother hugged him, she had a small tiger cub in her arms." Shigure stopped as he saw people from the family started to crowd around. Word about Hakiri's return had spread throughout the Soma family. They started asking Shigure and Tohru questions, in which only were answerable.

After a while, the crowd dispersed, only a few remaining. Tohru saw Kisa standing with the few that remained. Some minutes later, Hari slid open the door, and allowed them to come in. Tohru could see Hakiri's human form lying on the table. He was about Yuki's height, and as Shigure said, the same age as Tohru. His hair was a combination of orange and black that melded together like highlights. He wore no shirt, with numerous scars and freshly scabbed cuts covering his chest. Some were fresh and stitched. A white bandaged had replaced the knife that was on his shoulder. Haru had put on some green jeans to cover the lower half of Hakiri's naked body.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tohru asked. Hari turned his head to her.

"Yes. Thanks to you, he'll probably make a full recovery," Hari said unexpectedly. "He has become anemic due to constant bleeding, but he should be okay.

Hari looked over at Shigure who stood next to Tohru, staring intently at the unconciuous teenager.

"Shigure, I would like him to stay at your place." Hari asked. Shigure nodded in answer, and watched Kisa walk to the bedside, her face almost emotionless. She raised her hand slowly, and gently clasped it into Hakiri's.

The slight and sudden touch of Kisa's hand caused hakiri's eye's to snap open. Tohru gasped when she saw his eyes. They were bright green, the pupils were slits, just like a cats. He jumped off the table in a panic, knocking over equipment and tables. He yelled out incoherently, running against the wall as if trying to break it down.

"Haru, grab him!" Hari ordered, concerned that he would reopen the shoulder wound. Haru made a dash at him, and tried to grab on of Hakiri's arms.

Hakiri flailed around, and shook off his grip. Hakiri ran for the door.

Shigure jumped at him, grabbing him around the stomach and pulling him down to the floor. Hakiri continued to struggle violently, Shigure on top of him trying to get him to calm down. Hakiri suddenly pushed Shigure off his chest, but was grabbed by Hari and Haru, pinning him against the wall.

"No! God No more! LET ME GO!" He yelled, still struggling and crying as if he was in pain. Kisa ran into Hakiri, embracing him with her arms, tears streaming down her eyes.

Hakiri suddenly stopped his struggle, ceasing all movement. He looked down at the small girl who clung to him as if he was her brother. His breathing steadied, and Hari felt it was safe to let his arms go. Hakiri returned the embrace, his expression one of relief.

Kisa held tightly to Hakiri, who appeared to break out of his panic attack. Kisa was crying, both happy and worried. Hakiri was returning the embrace, his face drifting into an emotionless expression.

"Where were you, Hakiri?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know…" he said, his voice almost a faint whisper. Tohru thought she could see small tears well up in his eyes.

"I missed you." Kisa said, looking up at him. Hakiri stared down at her.

"I missed you too." Tears were streaming down his cheek.

Hatsu-Haru kneeled down to Kisa's eye level. "Kisa, we need to talk to Hakiri alone, ok?" Kisa turned her head around, nad nodded. "Good girl. Go wait outside."

Kisa gave Hakiri one last hug before walking outside. When the door was shut behind her, all eyes in the room went to Hakiri. Hari was the first to speak.

"What did you mean, you don't know where you've been?" he asked, not in an accusing tone, but one of curiosity.

"I don't even know where I am," he replied. "I don't know why you're asking me these questions, who are you?" Every Soma stared with shock.

"You… don't know… who we are?" Haru asked. Hakiri shook his head. After a long pause, Hari spoke.

"You have amnesia," he declared. "What do you remember? Do you know how you received those numerous cuts across your body?"

Hakiri began to tremble. His left leg buckled, and he fell to the floor, his breathing becoming heavy and almost hyperventilating, his eyes widening. Hari and Shigure rushed to his side, and pulled him up, his eyes filled with terror. He began to stutter.

"Torture…e...endless… n…nn… knife…" Hari slapped him.

"Hakiri! Snap out of it!" he yelled. That physical hit seemed to bring him out of his seizure, which Hari later explained to Shigure. Hakiri stood up with the help of Shigure and Hari, still slightly trembling. Hari had to change the subject before Hakiri started to think of the events of the past two years again.

"Why did you respond to Kisa? Do you remember her?"

"I don't remember her exactly," he replied shakily. "I know I have a strong bond with her. But her name is Kisa?"

Hari nodded.

"I need to see Akito," he said, turning around. "Hakiri, this is Shigure. You're going to stay with him until we figure what we can do otherwise." Hari put on his coat.

"You're going to stay with us!" Tohru said excitedly.

"I'm gonna want a shirt." Hakiri said, looking to the left. For the first time, Tohru saw a long jagged cut that was barely scabbed over. It extended from his neck, and traveled up the side of his head, in front of his ear, and ended above his eye brow. Haru tossed him a long sleeve, black shirt.

"And when we get home, we can clean that nasty cut of yours" Tohru said. Hakiri ran a finger over the cut, and chuckled.

"Still pretty noticeable, even if it is cleaned. Who are you?"


	3. New Home

Ch.3

They all walked outside, saying goodbye to Hari and Haru. Hakiri hadn't taken two steps before Kisa came running forward, and gave him another hug.

"Can I come with you?" she asked. Hakiri looked up to Shigure, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure" Hakiri said to Kisa. She gave a yelp of joy, and let go of his waist, going to his side, and holding his hand, and smiling the entire walk home. When they arrived, Yuki and Kyo were standing at the door frame.

"So you really are back," Kyo said.

"Be nice Kyo." Shigure told him. "He's amnesiac. He doesn't remember you." Kyo suddenly turned away and ran inside while Yuki remained.

"I'm Yuki," he said, extending his hand. "Your closest blood related cousin next to Kyo." Hakiri shook Yuki's hand.

"So, are you under the same curse as me?" he asked. Yuki nodded.

"As well as Kyo. I am the Rat, while Kyo is the cat," he explained. They all went inside, Shigure and Tohru showing Hakirithe room he was going to stay in. It was a simple guest room on the second level with a sleeping bag put on top of an air mattress, and a desk in the corner.

"I hope you like our accommodations" Shigure said.

"Better then sleeping on a cold floor," He replied, sitting down on the mattress. Kisa sat next to him, smiling. Shigure tugged on Tohru's sleeve, and led her outside the room.

"Let them catch up," he explained as they walked down the stairs.

"So, Kisa and Hakiri are really close?" Tohru asked, even more curios about Hakiri's past.

"Oh yes. You would think their brother and sister," Shigure answered. "Kisa loves Hakiri dearly, and it nearly broke her heart when he disappeared."

"They're not directly related?" Tohru asked, surprised. Shirgure shook his head. Kisa must of been close to him to be the only one who had the effect of calming him down.

Tohru passed the next hour or so by making supper for all of them. She talked with Yuki as she did her work.

"Why did Kyo act like that?" she asked as she thought of the fact that she hadn't seen him since they got home. Yuki sighed.

"Hakiri was probably the closest thing he had to a friend before he ran off. He would never admit it though"

A timer beeped, signaling that supper was ready. Tohru took out the food from the oven, and ran upstairs to tell Hakiri and Kisa. She slid open the door to find them both asleep, Kisa lying over Hakiri's stomach.

Awwww, how cute! Tohru thought. She quietly shut the door, and returned down stairs. She called Kisa's mother to tell her where her daughter was spending the night. As soon as she hung up, the phone rang. Tohru picked up the receiver. It was Hari.

"Hello Tohru. I was hoping you could do me a favor"

"Sure!"

"I need you to check Hakiri's pulse. We need to keep a watch since he's anemic. If it is below 180 beats per minute, give me a call, ok?"

"Okay." She hung up the phone, and made her way back up the stairs. She quietly entered the room, and sat with her knees in front of her on the floor. She carefully placed two fingers on the vein in Hakiris' outstretched wrist. When her fingers came in contact with his skin, Hakiri's hand reacted immediately, grabbing her hand, and twisting. Her bones in Tohru's wrist almost snapped, causing her extreme pain. She could see that Hakiri and Kisa were still both asleep. Determined not to wake them up, Tohru kept her mouth shut to muffle her scream. As fast as he had twisted, Hakiri let go, still asleep. She rubbed her wrist.

"Ouch" she whispered. She tried again cautiously with her other hand. This time, Hakiri didn't jerk or react at all. She counted his heart beat for ten seconds, then multiplied the number by six, a trick she learned while taking first aid class. It added up to be 192. Tohru walked out, still clutching her injured wrist.

Tohru went downstairs, and was about to join everyone at the table, when Shigure stopped her in the hall.

"Who called?" he asked.

"Hari. He wanted me to check Hakiri's pulse." Shigure noticed the red and purple bruise that circled around her wrist.

"What happened?" he asked as he lifted her wrist to his eye level to examine it.

'When I tried to take his pulse on his wrist, he grabbed it and twisted. He didn't break anything."

"You sure you're okay?"

Tohru nodded.

"Well, lets eat some of your delicious food, and get some shut eye, okay?"


	4. First Day of School

Ch.4

The next morning, Hakiri and Kisa woke up to the smell of breakfast. Tohru said good morning to both of them as they walked in, smiling at seeing Kisa still holding onto Hakri's hand. She spooned food into two bowls, and told them to eat up, careful not to show her bruised wrist to anyone.

Hakiri engulfed it within eight seconds, spooning mouthful after mouthful with his chopsticks. Everyone watched with either a look of amazement at how fast he ate, or how gross it was.

"Can I get some more?" he asked, holding out his bowl out to Tohru. Rice was speckled all over his face.

"Um, sure" She said, not seeing a reason not too. She spooned out some more, and once again it was gone in a flash. He held out his bowl for a third helping.

"What are you thinking!" Kyo yelled. "You've just had two bowls and gobbled them down like it was nothing! There's more then just you that want to eat here!"

"I haven't had this good or much of food in a long time." He replied simply. Before Kyo could comment again, Shigure came into the room with an announcement.

"Hari called," he said, looking at Hakiri. "He signed Hakiri up for school. He's starting today."

Hakiri dropped his bowl onto the floor.

"What?" he said in a low tone.

"Hari thinks its best for you to start as soon as possible. Yuki, you think you may have an extra school uniform?"

"I'm not going!" Hakiri yelled.

"And what makes you think you won't?" Shigure asked.

"I freaking hate school! You'll have to drag me!"

Ten minutes later, after forcefully pulling a uniform on him, Yuki and Kyo were dragging a struggling Hakiri, who didn't stop until they actually arrived on the school grounds. Kyo was holding him by the arms while Kyo carried his kicking legs.

They dropped him to the ground. Hakiri pulled himself up, dusted off his uniform, not looking at either of them, staying silent and keeping his eyes on the ground. Yuki handed him a small circular case.

"There are contacts in their. They have the same eye color, but it will disguise your pupils. It's a Gift from Hari." Hakiri opened the case, and slipped in the contacts without question. He sneaked into the classroom, hoping he wouldn't draw attention. Of course, seeing a new student drew as much attention as it could. Every eye was on him, and he hated it. The teacher introduced him as he crossed his arms on his desk. The lecture started, and Hakiri felt time drag on forever. He thought hearing the break bell would help improve his day, but it only made it worse. As the bell tolled, his desk became surrounded by curious students, asking him questions.

"How do you do your hair?"

"Where did you get that cut from?"

"Are you related to Prince Yuki?"

Hakiri answered in a low muffled voice, hoping they would leave after he answered their questions. "Its natural, I was kidnapped, and yes."

The crowd suddenly split apart as a small blonde haired second year came pushing through. Momiji's face lit up as soon as he saw Hakiri after fighting his way through the crowd of students. He leapt at Hakiri, giving him a tackle hug.

"Hakiri!" he cried joyfully. Hakiri struggled to push off this strange boy wearing a girl's uniform.

"Get off me!" he yelled, resorting to punching Momiji in the head. Momiji let go, rubbing his head where a new bruise formed under his hair.

"That hurt!" he said, backing off a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" Hakiri asked angrily, standing up and dusting himself off.

Momiji's jaw dropped, and closed as tears started to run down his face. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all saw this happen, and rushed forward. Momiji started to cry as Tohru led him away to explain things, while Yuki and Kyo stood by Hakiri.

"Who's that? What did I do?" Hakiri asked, confused.

"That is Momiji. Another cousin of yours." Yuki answered.

"I'm related to a little second year, who wears a girls uniform?"

"Unfortunately, we all are," Kyo said. Tohru finally managed to get Momiji to understand that Hakiri had amnesia. Momiji dried up his tears, and returned to Hakiri. The crowd had dispersed after the small incident.

"I'm Momiji. The rabbit." He introduced himself, thinking it was necessary.

"I guess you know who I am. Why are you wearing girl clothes?" Hakiri felt he had to ask the question.

"I think I look better in these. So, you don't remember me?"

"No."

"Do you want to remember me?" Momiji asked, tilting his head a little.

"Sure. I wish I could remember a lot of things."

"Yay!" Momiji yelled, jumping up and down. He grabbed Hakiri by the sleeve, and dragged him to a corner of the room, his mouth talking rapidly. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru watched Hakiri listen intently.

"Do you think he'll be able to tell everything about himself in ten minutes?" Yuki asked.

"At the rate he's jabbering, he'll do it in five," Kyo replied.

"I think it's great that Momiji is telling Hakiri about him," Tohru said objectivly. "If Hakiri gets one part of his memory back, maybe he'll get others."

"I guess that's possible," Yuki agreed. Momiji didn't stop talking until the bell for class to resume. He gave Hakiri a good-bye hug, and left, waving goodbye to the others.

"Okay, class. Settle," the teacher said to his students. He began the next lesson. The teachers droning voice made Hakiri drowsier with every word. Eventually, his head dropped to his desk. It took a while before the instructor to actually notice Hakiri was asleep.

"Someone, please wake Hakiri-san?" The boy that sat next him tapped Hakiri's shoulder. Before Tohru could say something to stop him, Hakiri reacted. Still asleep, he grabbed the boys' hand, and twisted. The wrist echoed a sickening crunch, this time Hakiri had actually broken the bone.

"GYAHHHH!" the boy screamed in pain. The scream startled and woke Hakiri, who on instinct punched the nearest thing to him, which happened to be the boy who had tried to wake him. The boy was knocked out of his desk with a bright purple bruise on his cheek. Hakiri looked down at the now crying boy who he had knocked to the floor.

"Whoops"

Tohru, and both Soma's had their eyes wide and jaws dropped with shock. Yuki put his hand over his eyes in embarrassment. The teacher stared at Hakiri, and then seemed to come to his senses.

"Um… someone get him to the nurse…" some girl quickly got out of her seat, helped the boy to his feet, and led him out the door.

"Sorry Sensei. I just don't like being woken up."

"Remind me never to go near you when you're asleep," Kyo whispered.


	5. Alone

After school, Yuki and Kyo walked with Tohru home, Hakiri sulking ahead of them. Tohru felt sorry for him, and ran to catch up. He heard her footsteps slow down by him, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey. Cheer up." Tohru said, smiling. "I know it was a bad first day, but things will get better."

"Hmm." Was all he said, his head still hanging low, a depressed look on his face. The boy's parents had threatened to take him to court, yelling and screaming so loud he couldn't' understand a word they had said. Tohru bit her lip. This was going to be difficult to make him feel better. But she wouldn't give up.

"What did you think of Momiji?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Hakiri just stayed silent, walking faster. He obviously didn't want to talk. Tohru left him alone for the rest of the walk home.

"So, how was your first day at school?" Shigure asked as they walked through the door.

"Well, some kid is now permanently terrified of him." Yuki answered for him. "And he met Momiji today."

"What did he do to the kid?" Shigure questioned.

"Broke his wrist then punched him in the face," Yuki said simply.

"Off to a great start, aren't we?" Shigure asked Hakiri.

"Shut up!" Hakiri yelled, and walked out, brooding. They all stared at him walk out and disappear into the woods.

"I've never seen him go in outbursts like that before" Shigure said, a little surprised.

"Let him go." Yuki told Tohru, who was about to go after him. "He prefers to be alone. He use to anyway."

They didn't see him return all day. As night came, a rainstorm began to poor down, making Tohru become more worried.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Tohru asked Yuki as they washed and dried the dishes. She glanced out the window at the pouring rain.

"He'll come home soon, I'm sure." Yuki said. A thought and sudden realization came to Tohru. She dropped the dish she was holding, and grabbed Yuki's arm.

"What about his anemia? Won't he go into shock!" Yuki's eyes widened.

"I didn't even think…"

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled. He had been walking by when he had heard Tohru talk. He ran out, barefoot into the rain. Tohru and Yuki followed quickly after him. They sloshed through the rain and mud covering their socks. Yuki started to cough with asthma, but ignored it.

"There was a place he always went to… his favorite place. What was it?" Kyo asked. Yuki chuckled a little.

"By the lake." He said. The same place they had found Kyo last year. They ran in the direction towards the lake. And of course, there was Hakiri. He was standing in the shallow water barefoot up to his ankles and looking up into the sky. He closed his eyes, letting the rain drops fall onto his face, unaware he was being watched.

He slowly fell backward, but Kyo caught him before his head landed on a jagged rock. Hakiri was cold and pale, his clothes all drenched.

"Oh, don't you dare…" Kyo started to say, but it was too late. With a puff, Hakiri turned into a full grown tiger. At the same time, Yuki fell to his knees, coughing violently.

"Ah DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled. "Tohru! Hug Yuki!"

"What?" Tohru asked in confusion.

"He'll be easier to carry!" Kyo explained as he started to try and lift the large body of Hakiri. Tohru looked from Yuki to Kyo.

"But his condition could get worse!" Tohru said as she kneeled next to Yuki, who continued to cough. Yuki fell further to the ground, his lungs and throat feeling like they were on fire. Kyo tried to think of a way to get both of them back to Shigure's. Yuki shouldn't had even came with them, now that he thought about it.

"Allright. Tohru, help Yuki get on my back, and then we'll both have to drag Hakiri," he said, forming a rough plan in his head. Tohru nodded, slinging Yuki's arm over her shoulder, and helping him walk over to Kyo, who still stood in the lake, his feet numb from the cold. Tohru trudged into the water, and clasped Yuki's arms around Kyo's neck. Yuki held on as Tohru and Kyo started to drag the large tiger body out of the lake. It took a tremendous effort as Kyo carried him from under the armpits, and Tohru tried to help by holding Hakiri around his chest and pulling him. The rain continued to shower them, soaking them to the bone. By the time they made it out of the woods and back to the house, they all looked as if they had taken a dive into a pool with their clothes on.

Shigure rushed out, grabbing Yuki off Kyo's back, realizing what had happned and carried him inside as Tohru and Kyo continued to struggle with Hakiri. They managed to drag him inside, exhausted and tired, and layed him down gently in the middle of the living room floor.

Tohru grabbed some cotton towels, and handed one to Kyo. They started to dry as much of the water as they could out from Hakiri's fur drenched fur. Tired as they were, they still tried as hard as they could, hoping Hakiri would return to his human shape soon.

Shigure had put Yuki on a bed, and called Hari, who rushed over in his car as fast as he could. He bent over Hakiri, taking a stethoscope and listening to his heartbeat. He took a thermometer out of his bag, and handed it to Tohru. She stuck it in his ear, and waited for it to beep and show its final result.

"Eighty-six," She said to Hari. Hari shook his head, and took out a needle, and injecting it into Hakiri's chest.

"This should get his pulse rising," he said. "Since he's anemic, his ability to recover his normal body temperature is severely reduced," Hari explained. " He has a severe cold, probably close enough to pneumonia. Keep drying him, I need to check on Yuki." Hari was lead away by Shigure to Yuki's room while Tohru and Kyo continued to use towels to dry out the soaked fur. They used about twenty-three towels before they thought they could do no more. Tohru went for a hair-dryer, and stayed awake half the night, slowly heating parts of Hakiri until they were completely dry and puffy. Her eyes were half-way closed when Kyo came into the room, carrying a large, thick blanket. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Your tired. Go to bed." He told her. Tohru nodded, turned off the hair-dryer, and slowly walked up to her room. Kyo threw the blanket over Hakiri, and sat next to him. The tiger was still unconscious, and showing no signs of changing back. Kyo fell asleep next to him on the floor.

Hari left when he was satisfied that both of them would be okay on their own. He said good-bye to Shigure, and traveled back to his office at the Soma estate.


	6. Kagura

Tohru came downstairs when she woke up. She decided to check up on Hakiri in the living room, hoping she would find him okay.

He was still a tiger and breathing regularly, a deep growl rumbled in his throat each time he exhaled. Kyo was sprawled on the floor next to him, also asleep, with a small puddle of saliva growing under his mouth. Tohru giggled a little, thinking Kyo was a lot more worried then he ever showed the others. They looked cute lying down together, side by side. Tohru sat down with her knees bent out in front of her, and carefully started to stroke Hakiri's head. His eyes opened groggily, as she continued to pet him. He gave her a gratifying purr.

"How are you feeling?" Tohru asked.

"I feel sick." He said, stretching out his legs. "I should thank you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." Tohru shook her head.

"It wasn't a problem," she lied slightly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I wasn't going to just leave you out their." Tohru sort of felt strange that a full grown tiger was talking to her.

"You only know me for three days, and you care for me that much?" Hakiri asked. Tohru nodded, smiling.

"I care for a lot of people."

Kyo started to stir and, waked, and noticed that Hakiri was still in his tiger form.

"Are you ever going to change back?" He asked.

"No idea."

Tohru continued to stroke him as Kyo left the room. "We have to go to school, so I'll see you when we get back, ok?" Tohru told him. Hakiri gave her a nod, and closed his eyes again.

It was another two days until he finally transformed back, while everyone was having lunch. He kept the blanket wrapped around himself when he realized he was naked and back to normal. He went to his room where a fresh pile of clothes was waiting for him next to the sleeping bag. He knew he would have to do some more clothes shopping one of these days. He slipped on the green pair of jeans and black shirt, and went downstairs.

Everybody cheered as he walked in, glad that he was finally back in his human form. He sat down, and Tohru gave him a large serving of food.

"Eat up!" she said. Hakiri hadn't stopped the habit of engulfing everything within eight seconds, but he made it look cleaner so no one would be disgusted.

Yuki stood up after Hakiri finished his food, grabbed his back-pack from the corner of the floor, and took out what looked like to be a large pile of papers about six inches thick. Yuki dropped it in front of Hakiri, making a loud slam as it hit the table.

"Work that you missed at school." Yuki explained. Hakiri's jaw dropped.

"I missed all this in two days?" He asked. Yuki nodded.

"All due on Monday." Hakiri's jaw dropped even further.

"They want me to waste the weekend away from school, doing schoolwork?" Tohru giggled, and Yuki nodded. Grumbling curses at his homework, he gathered up the papers, and went to his room.

"For someone who hates school, he really wants to get his work done." Tohru said. Yuki laughed.

"He use to say his philosophy on school was that he didn't want to spend more time in school then he needed to." It was Tohru's turn to laugh.

"I guess that's a good way to think about it," Tohru said.

Hakiri stayed up half the night, trying his best to get the work all complete before tomorrow, so he would still have some free time. At ten o'clock the next morning, Tohru looked through the partially opened door to see him slumped over on the desk, asleep. Tohru smiled, and slid the door shut. It wasn't until that afternoon that Hakiri woke. He took a look at the clock, groaned, seeing that it was three o'clock.

"Dammit… Not enough sleep…" But of course, he knew he wouldn't be able to return to his slumber, so he just stood up, shook his head, and went downstairs. The first person he met was Shigure.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shigure screamed, jokingly, "IT'S ALIVE!" Hakiri narrowed his eyes in an annoyed anger.

"Hakiri's finally awake?" Yuki said from behind him.

"I should hurt both of you," Hakiri growled. Both Shigure and Yuki laughed, and Hakiri left the room. He went into the kitchen, and put in some leftovers in the microwave. Kyo came dashing into the room, panicked.

"She's coming! Hide me!" He yelled, looking around for the closest hiding space.. He ran into a cupboard, where Shigure kept all his dry food. The microwave beeped, and Hakiri took out the reheated food, and sat down, and began to eat breakfast, ignoring what had just happened. A loud knock on the front door, and Tohru went to answer it. Kagura yelled hello excitedly, hugging Tohru, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hakiri!" She yelled, running over to him and gave him a hug, a bag slung over her arm. Hakiri guessed this was another one of the family, and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said as she pulled away. "Have you seen Kyo?" Hakiri pointed with his chopsticks to the closet. Kagura turned to the closet door.

"Kyo! Are you hiding from me in their?"

"HAKIRI! YOU TRAITOR!" came a muffled yell from behind the closet. Kagura threw open the door, as Kyo tried to run out and escape. Kagura grabbed him around the waste, catching him before he could go any further.

"Kyo! STOP TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME!" She slammed him against the wall. Kyo looked dazed as he tried desperately tried to break away from her death grip.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" he said, trying to say anything to calm her down. It seemed to work as she gave him an actual hug. After she let go of him, she said hello to everyone else, and sat next to Hakiri, explaining why she was visiting.

"I heard about Hakiri, and that his memory was jolted. I decided to come and refresh his mind about me."

Hakiri looked at her with interest. He seemed always willing to hear another family members stories about his past. In the bag, were many photos of Kagura and Hakiri being together on picnics or family gatherings. One even showed them hugging each other at the New Years party three years before.

Apparently, Kagura had always been a good friend, even though she never liked him as she liked Kyo, they were very close as family. Kyo had slipped away, telling Shigure to tell her that he ran him on an errand. They talked for a couple hours before Kagura went looking for Kyo again. Hakiri put his dishes in the sink, and walked outside, trying to think about everything Kagura had said, hoping he would actually remember something on his own. He leaned against the wall, and stared out far into the woods. He heard the door open beside him, and Tohru stepped out next to him.

"If you couldn't tell, Kagura is obsessively in love with Kyo." She said. Hakiri gave an exaggerated nod.

"She's gonna really kill him one of these days." He told her. Tohru giggled a little at the joke.

"Can you remember anything she told you?"

Hakiri nodded. "Just a little. Not much though. It comes in flashes like a giant puzzle," he replied.

He became silent for a few moments, looking as if he was thinking about doing something. Suddenly, Tohru was hugged, and he changed himself into a tiger. He let go of her, and took off, running around the front of the house, playing. Tohru giggled as he chased and jumped at birds and butterflies. A few minutes later, after romping around, in mid-leap, he changed back, naked.

"Not like I didn't expect this to happen…" he said to himself. Tohru was doubled over with hysterical laughter as she turned around to let him get his clothes back. He walked on to the porch, putting on the clothes that had fell to the ground. Tohru was still laughing with her hand over her mouth.

"You don't have to rub it in you know. Its almost like you enjoyed seeing me naked," he said. Tohru just laughed harder.

"No! it just so funny," she said between laughs. When she finally calmed down, Hakiri was fully dressed. "Why did you just hug me out of nowhere?" she asked him.

Hakiri stared at her before answering.

"Its just more fun to run around as a tiger. More strength, agility. Its just something that makes it fun." He brushed his hand through his hair, and went back inside. Kagura gave up on the search for Kyo, and left, saying good-bye to everyone. With a final hug to Hakiri, she went back to her home. Coming out from a bush next to the house as Kagura disappeared down the road, Kyo came back to the house.

"Why don't you like her?" Hakiri asked. Kyo just grumbled and went to his room. "He should feel lucky someone loves him so much," Hakiri mentioned to Tohru.


	7. Reminisence

A dreary and rainy day came to them the next weekend. Tohru and the rest of the Soma's stayed inside, bored out of their minds. Except Hakiri, who was constantly standing out in the rain, apparently in deep thought. Tohru had tried hundreds of times to call him in, but he just pretended not to hear her. She thought of dragging him in by force, but decided against it.

Tohru closed the door after her last attempt to call Hakiri in from outside. "I wonder what he's doing out their, all alone and just staring up into the sky."

"We may never find out," Yuki said, reading a book on one of the chairs in the living room. "He has been thinking a lot recently, not talking to me or anybody."

"He's talked to me!" Tohru protested.

Tohru remembered the last time they had spoken. It was a sunny day after school, and Hakiri had looked more depressed as ever. Tohru was determined to see what was bothering him. Before they reached home, she had taken his arm, and guided him off the path to his utter confusion into the shelter of the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said, smiling and pulling. They eventually ended up at the lake.

"Why are we here?"

Tohru sat him down on a rock, and took his hands into her own. "Your not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Are you that curious to know?" he asked.

"I care that much to ask," was her reply. Hakiri sighed, his face falling into a deeper look of sadness and depression.

"All these people I'm supposed to know… everyone I'm supposed to remember," he began, looking down at the dirt. "I just don't want to disappoint them. I feel like I have though… Like I don't remember as much as I should."

"Don't." Tohru said immediately.

"What?" Hakiri asked, looking back up at her.

"Don't feel like your responsible for trying to remember everything about your family," Tohru explained. "They understand if you don't remember them. Ask anybody. Just be glad you haven't met Yuki's brother…"

"Whose that?"

"You really don't want to know…"

And that was it. They returned to the house, Hakiri maybe a little better then before. And now, two days later, he just seemed to have gone back into his depression for some reason. She had to try and cheer him up one more time. Tohru ventured out into the rain, barefoot, and stood next to Hakiri, who looked down from staring up into the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. His hair was absolutely soaked, sticking to the sides of his head. He looked funny, with the exception of the grim expression set into his eyes. She still wondered how his pupils had become slits.

"Reminiscing," he answered. His voice was low and mumbled.

"Reminiscing about what?"

"My childhood," he answered simply, looking out into the trees.

"Is that why your so depressed? Is it that bad?"

Hakiri looked up into the sky again, and remained silent. Tohru sighed. "Well, come in soon, all right? I don't want you getting a cold. Or blacking out on us again." She went back indoors, and crashed into a chair.

"Any luck?" Yuki asked. Tohru shook her head.

"He said he's reminiscing about his childhood."

Yuki dropped his book onto the floor, a dark expression coming over his face. Tohru looked over at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"His childhood wasn't exactly the best," he said.

"Why?" Tohru asked, curious.

"Akito," Yuki answered. "He really treated him horribly. Worse then others. He had a lot of bruises from Akito's abuse. Akito had a sadistic pleasure with him, probably because Hakiri took the punishment without protest. He didn't yell, he didn't cry. He just took it. And when it was finished, he would just come out of the room, and would smile to the rest of us. We never knew why. He just went on with his life. I guess when his memory was lost, all the anger, sadness bottled up inside him came out ten times worse."

"What's ten times worse?" Shigure entered the room, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Apparently Hakiri is remembering his childhood."

Shigure took a sip of his coffee. "That would explain his behavior. I believe…"

They never found out what Shigure believed, because at that moment, the door slammed open and a dripping wet Hakiri stepped inside.

"Don't drip all over the floor," Shigure said. Tohru slugged him across the shoulder, and left to find a towel for Hakiri.

"This is why you shouldn't stand out in the rain for to long," she said as she dried him off. Hakiri nodded, his face darkening.

"So, Tohru told us you remember your childhood," Yuki said. Hakiri nodded curtly, his eyes narrowing. Hakiri walked away before Tohru could finish, and ambled up to his room. Tohru sighed, and collapsed onto the sofa.

"What's making you so exhausted?" Shigure asked.

"Its just that… I hate to see other people so depressed. I try to cheer them up, and when it doesn't work…"

"Like in Hakiri's case."

"Yeah, like Hakiri. I just start to become depressed myself because I feel like I can't help him."

"You are helping him. Even if the results don't show yet," Yuki told her.

"I never thought about it that way… I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to see if some sleep will cure him."


	8. Ayame

Sorrry, I cannot remember Ayames' assistants name. Tell me in the review, and I'll correct it. Thanks

That night, Hakiri didn't show up for dinner, making Tohru worry even more. The rain had stopped in the middle of the night, and they woke up to a sunny morning. Tohru felt better at the sight of sun, and her hopes were lifted higher for seeing Hakiri in a better mood. She went downstairs to start making breakfast. She thought hard at what to make when Yuki came groggily into the room.

"What was Hakiri's favorite breakfast?" she asked him.

""Something English I think," Yuki said, yawning. "I think it was something called fried eggs and bacon."

Tohru remembered learning something about fried eggs and English food, and decided to try it. She got out a pan, some butter, and began to cook. After two disastrous attempts, ten eggs and twenty strips of bacon, she guessed she got it right. She spread five plates out on the table, putting food on each one. Shigure and Kyo came lumbering in as she was spreading out the food.

"What's this?" Kyo asked, staring apprehensively at his plate.

"Yuki said it was Hakiri's favorite breakfast," Tohru explained.

"Yuki would know a lot about Hakiri," Shigure said as he sat down, looking over at the purple haired teen. "You two use to get along so well."

Tohru placed a mug of coffee next to each place mat, and looked up hopefully as Hakiri walked in. His eyes were half-way closed, a dreamy look across his face.

"He's sleep walking," Shigure said automatically, recognizing that expression. Kyo scrambled out of his chair, and as far away from Hakiri. Having previous experiences with Yuki, Kyo felt this was the smartest thing to do. Tohru wasn't sure if it was safe to try and wake him up either.

"Well, someone has to wake him up," Shigure said, staring at Yuki.

"No. No, no, no."

"Come on. You're the quickest one in this room, and can easily dodge any reflexes he throws out," Shigure said.

Yuki huffed. "All right, I'll try." He scooted out of his chair, and cautiously approached Hakiri.

"Come on, wake up," he said, edging closer. An idea suddenly came to him, and felt stupid that he didn't think of it before. He went to the cupboard under the sink, and brought out a shallow bucket, and filled it to the brim with cold water.

"Good idea," Tohru said. Yuki splashed Hakiri full in face. Jumping, Hakiri shook awake, and slipped. He landed straight on his back onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, sliding away from the wet spot on the floor. He stood up, rubbing his back. Tohru was laughing hysterically, along with Kyo.

"You were sleep walking, and we didn't want to have anymore broken bones," Shigure said.

"Ha Ha," Hakiri said sarcastically, glaring at both Kyo and Tohru. After the water mess was dried up, and the laughter had silenced, they all sat down for breakfast. Tohru thought she did a good job as she tasted her own cookery, and looked around to see how everyone else felt.

"Hakiri, how is it?" She asked, smiling as the boy gobbled it down with energry.

"Really great!" he said, shoveling another mouthful with a fork. "What is it?"

"Something Yuki told me you really liked."

Hakiri resumed eating with a ravish intensity. When they were all finished, Hakiri decided to ask something he had meant to say for a while.

"I need some new clothes," he told everyone after wiping food away from his mouth. "I'm sick of borrowing from everyone else."

"That has already been solved," said Shigure after taking a sip of coffee. "I called Ayame today. Yuki is going to bring you up to his shop."

Yuki spluttered out coffee all over the table." You what?" He growled.

"You know where it is better then any of us so I thought… NYAAAH!" Shigure jumped out of his chair as Yuki leapt out of his, and chased Shigure around the house. After a few minutes of that frantic chase, Yuki decided to deal with seeing his brother.

"Come on," he said, putting on a jacket. Tohru said goodbye to both of them, and they headed out the door.

"So, who is this Ayame?" Hakiri asked as they walked.

"He unfortunately, happens to be my older brother," Yuki grumbled.

"You don't like him, I take it?"  
"Obviously."

"YUKI! HAKIRI! HOW GREAT TO SEE YOU BOTH!"

They had just entered the shop when Hakiri was blinded by a mass red that had ran to hug him. The arms were pressing so hard against his throat that he was choking and gasping. The man finally let go, and he got a good look at Ayame. He thought he looked like a freak. He had long silver hair and an odd red sort of suit on.

"Hakiri! Oh I'm so glad to see you! When Shigure called and asked me if you could come by for clothes, I just had to say yes!"

This guys a fruit, Hakiri thought, no wonder Yuki didn't like him. Hakiri zoned out as Ayame blabbed onward. He looked around the shop. Everywhere, in every corner, he saw some sort of fabric.

"It's just so great to see you!" Ayame tried to hug Hakiri once again, accidentally pushing Hakiri off his balance, and falling to the floor. Ayame hugged the air before he realized he had knocked Hakiri on his back.

"So sorry," he apologized, and offered his hand to pull him back up. Once Hakiri was standing up once more, some girl in a frilly dress began measuring every ligament on his body.

"Um, sorry, but what the hell are you doing?" Hakiri asked.

"Taking your measurements, silly!" the young girl said in a pretty voice.

"Yes. Were here to give you clothes, and we won't want to give you the wrong size, do we?" Ayame seemed ecstatic, and Hakiri didn't really even know who he was. Could he really be related to someone as insane as this?

"Could you fill me in on who you are?" he blurted out finally. Ayame composed himself, brushing his hands over his shirt and shaking his long silver hair, and put out his hand.

"Ayame Soma, older brother to Yuki. I'm glad to have met you again." Hakiri gave Ayame a firm handshake.

"Oh! How cute!" cooed the assistant.

Hakiri gave her such an evil glare that she yelped, and resumed her measurements.

"I see you've expanded your line of clothing," Yuki said, glancing around the variety of clothing. Yuki could only remember Ayame only did uniforms.

"I'm glad you noticed!" Ayame said in almost a bragging tone. "I found I have a knack for making off-work or out of school clothing!"

"Great," Yuki muttered. Ayame turned to Hakiri as his assistant told him the conclusions of her measuring.

"I think you look great in black," he said. "Maybe the punkish look would fit you best." Ayame turned to his assistant, "Get me the stock of teenage clothes that we got two days ago." The girl smiled and disappeared. She returned with armful of different pieces of clothing, and went back for more. Ayame insisted on making Hakiri try on all of them, some more then once. When they were finished, Hakiri had a laundry basket full of a hole bunch of t-shirts(mostly black with some band or random logo on the front,) A few pairs of jeans(also mostly black), and a collection of shorts.

"I'll also throw in some fresh school uniforms too!" Ayame tossed 5 school uniforms on the already heavy basket that Haikiri was carrying. He started to stumble under the weight.

"Good-bye!" he said, waving his hand as they walked away.

"This baskets freaking heavy," Hakiri said, having trouble carrying all the extra weight.

"You have fun with that," was all Yuki said, patting the large load of clothes in Hakiri's arms.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!"


	9. Hakiri's Depression

It was time. Shigure had no choice. Akito had called that day, and asked that Hakiri be brought before him. Shigure sighed as he hung up the phone. He knew this was going to turn out ugly. He knocked on the door to Hakiri's room before he entered.

Hakiri was sitting at his desk, writing something. He put down his pencil before turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Hakiri, I've been asked to take you to the Soma estate. Get your coat on." Hakiri grabbed a dark-blue pull over sweater that was sprawled on the floor without question. He tugged the hood over his head, seeing It rain heavily outside. Shigure lead him out of the house and through the city streets until they reached the large mansion.

"So, why are we here?" Hakiri asked. He remembered the last time he was here. He had tried to run away, panicking inside Hari's office.

"Were here to see someone," Shigure said. He wasn't sure if he should actually tell Hakiri who they were coming to see. He was going to find out either way anyway, when he did….Shigure didn't want to think what would happen.. Shigure lead him into the main house, and through the multiple corridors. They entered a large and spacious room It opened out into the central garden. Laying on his side, was someone Hakiri couldn't recognize. He removed his hood, and took a look around the room. Hari stood up from sitting in a chair at the corner of the room, and went to greet them both.

"How are you Hakiri?" he asked.

"Ok. Jagged memory here and their." Hari nodded.

"Remember me?" said the sly voice of Akito. He stood up, and turned around. Hakiri stood their, pausing. His eyes glared, his hands started to tremble and clench into fists. Hakiri tried to burst into a run, but Shigure had grabbed his arm, foreseeing the fury Hakiri was experiencing .

"No Hakiri! Don't…" Hakiri punched Shigure in the nose, causing him to let go as blood flowed down his face. Hakiri scrambled forward, and landed a good punch across Akito's face.

"You sadistic bastard!" he yelled, raising his fist again. Hari grabbed him along with Shigure, holding him back. Akito laughed, wiping away the blood from his lip.

"So you do remember me," He said, walking closer. Hakiri was in a rage, struggling and pulling, trying his hardest to hit Akito once again.

"You remember the little games we use to play?" Akito continued in a taunting tone. He brushed a finger under Hakiri's chin. Hakiri spat in his face.

"I remember all the little bruises, cuts and crap you gave me. I remember that not all these scars are from my kidnappers," he yelled. His breathing became heavier. Akito laughed.

"Let him go, Shigure, Hari. Let him vent his anger on me." Hari stared at Akito, but did what he was told.

Hakiri rushed forward with the intention of hurting every part of Akito that he coud. The man stood their, and then threw Hakiri on his back. Akito watched him as he rolled out of his fall and rush again. This time he anticipated Akito's move, and dodged it. Instead Akito was kneed in his stomach, causing him to collapse, and then was kicked in the face, sending him on his back.

Shigure and Hari dragged Hakiri away as Akito slowly stood up, clutching his face.

"Go. All of you. Now," he said as he turned away. Shigure and Hari dragged Hakiri outside, and locked Akito's door.

"Hakiri, calm down!" Hari ordered. Hakiri was still angry, adrenaline pumping through him. He pulled his hood over his eyes, glaring both of them before and walking back to Shigure's house staying far ahead of the dog. He opened the door to find Tohru waiting for him.

"Hakiri!" she said happily. He walked around her without a word. His was face fixed and expressionless.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked, turning to Shigure.

"Akito, wanted to talk with Hakiri. Unfortunately, Hakiri has a strong sense of hate towards him, and… well, lets say there was bruises left on Akito."

Tohru gasped. Hakiri being so violent wasn't surprising to her, but all the members of the Soma family had always shown a certain amount of respect to him as far as Tohru knew.

"Is Hakiri ok?" she asked, remembering how bad his depression had been. She began to worry it would take effect once again.

"I think so. He just got out some of his anger. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Shigure was wrong. Hakiri was not seen all day. Yuki and Tohru looked for him at the Lake. Nothing. They split up to search around the lake, in the forest, anywhere they could look. When Tohru found him, it was about after an hour of walking through the woods. She noticed his vivid orange hair, sitting down and leaning against a tree. He didn't glance at her as she sat down next to him. Tohru let out a long sigh.

"Hakiri, you need to stop doing this. Your worrying everyone when you just disappear like that."

"Everyone? Or just you?"

"Everyone, but especially me! Hakiri, you have to talk to someone when your depressed like this. Everythings just going to bottle up inside you, and then one day just explode."

"Thank you miss psychologist," Hakiri replied sarcastically.

"It's common sense." Tohru took her hands into his, then gasped. On both his wrists were three long horizontal cuts, bleeding profusely. Lying on the ground was the razor he had used.

"Hakiri! You cut yourself!" She stood up in a panic, trying to pull Hakiri up with her. "You need to get to a hospital! You need something! Come on!" Hakiri slowly stood up, his eyes half closed, the blood from his wrist dripping into his hands.

"Its nothing," he said, calmly walking forward, ignoring the pain of his self-inflicted cuts. Yuki came from amid the trees, a look of concern on his face. His eyes traveled to Hakiri's wrists, seeing the blood dripping from his fingers.

"Dammit, Hakiri," he said.

"Just like last time, except she's here," Hakiri replied. Tohru's eyes widened. Hakiri turned to look at her, and Tohru noticed his contacts were gone, his pupils small slits once again. His gaze, Tohru thought, full of sincerity, emotion. She had never seen so much expression through his eyes.

"You did this before?" she asked, finding that she couldn't keep staring back into those eyes... Hakiri nodded.

"I walked in on him when he was 12," Yuki explained. "It was after I had a session with Akito..." He said the name of the master of the Soma family with a certain malice in his voice. Hakiri turned his gaze away from Tohru, and began walking back to the house. The other two followed in silence as he ambled through the path, the blood still dripping from his wrist.

He came to the front of the house with the paper door, and paused. Suddenly, instead of sliding it open, he punched straight through it, knocking the door out of it frame. Shigure gave a cry of dismay as Hakiri stepped through the wreckage of his impulsive outburst. Kyo watched him walk by as Shigure mourned over his broken door.

"You could at least apologize!" Kyo yelled as he walked past. Hakiri glanced over his shoulder before swinging around, bringing his fist towards Kyo's face. Kyo ducked to the left, stepping back. Tohru was surprised to see Kyo give a wide grin.

"If it's a fight you want, you could of just said," Kyo informed him, positioning himself into a fight stance. Hakiri stood still and straight, watching Kyo prepare himself. Yuki pushed Tohru more to the side. Kyo rushed forward, kicking upward. Hakiri leaned slightly back, letting Kyo's foot fly through the air in front of him. Hakiri's left hand grabbed Kyo's ankle, and pulled up. Kyo was lifted off his other foot, and while in mid-air, was elbowed in the face. Kyo went flying where Tohru had just stood not ten seconds ago. Hakiri staggered a little, and fell to his knees.

"Hakiri!" Tohru cried as Yuki and Shigure rushed to his side. Hakiri was swaying, his eyes unfocused, his eye-lids halfway closed as if he was about to faint. His blood was pumping faster, causing his wrists to bleed even more abundantly. Shigure helped put him on Yuki's back, who started to run towards the Soma Estate.

He entered Hari's office, finding him talking with Momiji. Hari stood up immediately as he saw who was on Yuki's back. Hakiri slumped from Yuki's shoulder, starting to louse conciousness. Hari directed Yuki and Momiji to set him on the bed as he went for his tools.

"Stay awake, Hakiri," Yuki said, looking over his wrists. Momiji started to cry, shocked at the sight of so much blood. Hari pushed the boy away as he started to stitch up the cuts. Hakri didn't give the slightest twitch or sign of pain as Hari did his quick operation. He finished with wrapping his wrists with medical cloth.

"Call Kisa's mother, tell her to bring Kisa here," he instructed. Yuki nodded, running to the phone. Hari sighed as Hakiri opened his eyes fully.

"I wish you would think these things through before you act," Hari said. Hakiri gave a strained smile.

"You know me," he said. "Never thinking, just acting."

Yuki came back into the room, telling Hari that Kisa was on her way. A few minutes later, the sound of car tires pulling up to the front of Hari's office. Running through the door, Kisa dashed to Hakiri's side with her mother following her.

"(Kisa's Mother's name), I need Kisa to do a blood transfer," Hari explained. "I thought Hakiri could naturally overcome his anemia, but his recent self-harm, he needs blood. Is it alright?"

Kisa's mother nodded. The young girl was crying, seeing the red puddle that had formed under Hakiri's arms.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you bleeding?" Hakiri only smiled at the little girl. Hari put his hand on Kisa's shoulder.

"He needs some of your blood, Kisa. He doesn't have enough, so would you mind…"

"He can have all my blood! Just don't let him die!" Kisa interrupted him. Hari smiled.

"Good girl," he said. He took out of his closet a one way blood transfusion with two needles extending from tubes attached to a small plastic bag. Kisa sat on the bed next to Hakiri, while Hari inserted one of the needles into her arm, and the receiving needle into Hakiri. He turned on the machine, and a steady red stream from Kisa's arm traveled through the tube and into Hakiri. The young teen slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Antother hour passed when Tohru and Shigure turned up. Hari greeted them all.

"I wondered when you would show up," Yuki said, scolding Shigure.

"Well, we wanted to wait and give Hari some time to do what he needed," Shigure replied.

"Shigure wanted to repair the door," Kyo said, walking in from behind them. Tohru went over to talk with Kisa.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried out in joy, letting Tohru hug her, careful as to not hit the needle that was stuck in her arm.

"You're a brave little girl to give blood," Tohru said. Kisa nodded, smiling. She glanced over to Hakiri.

"It's what I can do," she said. Tohru sat down on the bed near Hakiri, stroking the hair out of his face.


	10. A fight with Haru

'

Hari was convinced that Hakiri would be able to attend school the next day. So the morning of Monday, Hakiri put on his school uniform, his contacts, and wrapped a new layer of gauze tape over his wrists, pulling back the sleeves of his uniform. He sighed as he left his room, slipping quietly through he house in the early morning hours. He didn't want to have breakfast, and he didn't want to talk to either Tohru, or any of his family. It was bad enough that he wasn't allowed to hide the cuts on his wrist. He left a note, saying he had left for school early. He walked in the cool morning air, making his way towards school.

When he arrived on campus, he sat down, leaning against the wall outside the main building. He sat their quietly, not thinking, just relaxing and staying still.

"Why are you here so early?" a misty voice of Hanah asked. Hakiri looked up to see the psycic girl standing directly over him.

"Why are _you_ here so early?" he replied.

"I felt your waves coming from around the corner. I was getting a drink from the coffee shop, and I decided to see you." Hana sat down next to him, making him feel uncomfortable. Hana, nor Uo-chan for that matter, had ever spoken to him.

"You cut your wrists. Why?" she asked. Hakiri smiled, staring down at the white cloth.

"I have a habit of doing this," he said.

"Are you depressed?" Hana asked, curious. Hakiri looked up, his eyes close together in confusion.

"Why are you so interested in talking to me? Other people would freak out…" Hana shook her head before he could finish his sentence.

"I've heard a lot of depressing tales in my day. I have a few of my own… But I always find a way past it. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Cause your attracted to a depressing wave or something?" Hakiri asked, making a random guess.

"You could say that," Hana replied. "But I always find that a persons stories can be interesting to me."

They talked for another two hours, alone on the wall next to the main door. Students started to gather around the school before it started. Soon, Tohru and Yuki found Hakiri and Hana together.

"Hakiri! Why didn't you stay for breakfast? You must be hungry…" Her eyes traveled to the exposed medical gauze, to see his right hand was twitching. Hana noticed it as well, and placed her hand over his.

"You need to eat," she said, standing up, and pulling him with her. She grabbed his arm, and pulled towards the opening doors of the school. She pushed past the person unlocking it, shoving her to the side, and pushing the door open. Confused, the faculty principal wondered what the hell pushed her. Hana dragged a stumbling Hakiri into the cafeteria, taking out 500 yen out of her pocket, handing it to the lunch lady manager.

"Get him some food!" she demanded in that low, calm voice, which sounded really weird when she was really serious. "Can't you see he's starving?" She suddenly jabbed her elbow into his stomach, making him double over, feeling like his stomach was just slammed into his spinal chord. The manager went into the back, grabbing a trey of some fish and sushi, handing it to Hana. She took Hakiri outside, for it was another twenty minutes before school actually started. She sat him down on a nearby bench, and gave him the tray.

"Did you have to kill me?" he asked, his stomach aching.

"I had to make you more convincing," Hana said. "I got you food, didn't I?" Hakiri actually laughed. The bell rang when he finished. Hana had stayed with him, talking to him the entire time. They had separate classes, so they said good-bye to each other. Hakiri sat in his desk straight for the first time. He remained silent the entire lesson until the bell rang. Tohru came to his desk with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Hakiri asked.

"You and Hana make a cute couple," she said. Hakiri's face flushed a deep red. Tohru giggled, Yuki laughing behind her.

"Go away," he said, laying his head on the desk, wrapping his arms around his head in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing him!" Piped the voice of Momiji. "I think its great he likes someone!"

"Not now, Momiji," Hakiri mumbled through his arms. Haru came through the crowd.

"You know Akito isn't going to approve of this," he said. Hakiri suddenly jumped up from his desk, and plowed Haru into the next desk. They struggled little before Haru punched Hakiri across the face, making him stumble back a little. Haru gave that wide grin, closing his fists, ready to fight. He had turned dark. Hakiri was in a rage.

Hakiri charged again, this time jumping four feet into the air, and swinging his foot against Haru's skull. Hakiri landed skillfully on the desk, then launched himself at Haru.

A loud crack echoed as the desk that Hakiri slammed his cousin into split in half. Hakiri slugged Haru twice in the face before he was pulled off by school faculty, struggling and kicking. Haru stood up from the desk, and gave an uppercut into Hakiri's stomach. Hakiri became furious, and the two faculty holding his arms couldn't restrain him anymore. They fought each other again, this time using martial arts instead of just brawling. This continued for about a minute before Yuki and Kyo grabbed both of them, dragging them away from each other. Hakiri showed bruises across his cheek and neck, but nothing else. Haru on the other hand had a busted lip, possibly a broken rib and a bruise above his eye-brow.

"Calm Down!" Yuki whispered fiercely into Hakiri's ear. Everyone else stood around them, staring in shock. The desk Hakiri broke lay in the middle, the wood cracked in half, one of the legs laying askew. The circle of students parted as a tall woman walked between them. She had long brown hair curled into a tight bun, spectacles resting across the bridge of her nose, wearing a dark red suit. She didn't say a word, just pointed to Haru and Hakiri, gesturing for them to follow her, a firm expression set into her lips. Hakiri walked forward apprehensively along with Haru, and they were flanked by Kyo and Yuki. Yuki stepped outside, calling someone on his cell phone. They entered the main office, and stood with their heads bowed. The headmistress sat down, almost calmly. She took in a deep breath, and…

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Both of them cringed.

"I WANT A FULL EXPLANATION OF WHY YOU WERE FIGHTING, HOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR DAMAGES TO THE SCHOOL, AND WHY I SHOULDN'T EXPELL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Yuki stepped into the office, followed by Hari, surprising both the headmistress and Hakiri. Hari bowed.

"I would like to apologize for the actions of the two of them today," he said in a calm voice.

"And who might you be?" the Headmistress asked, still a little frazzled.

"I am their family doctor. Yuki called me to tell you about their conditions." He fetched inside his jacket a slip of paper, handing it to the headmistress.

"Conditions?"

"Yes. Both of them have certain psychological disorders in which can explain there violent behavior. Hakiri here can burst out in anger at random, or if provoked. Haru has something similar. Please, I would ask you not to expel them."

The prinicipal put the paper down on the desk after trying to understand it. "They still have to pay for damages…"

"Yes. That will be taken care of," Hari replied.

The principal sighed, and turned her attention to Hari and Hakiri. "With the input from your doctor, I have decided to not expel you, and no disciplinary action will be taken. But, if this happens again, you'll wish you had been expelled. You may return to your classes." They all bowed, and left the room. Before Hakiri left, he punched the wooden frame of the door, making a large crack.

"Random outburst," he said. Kyo sniggered as they left. Hari grabbed Hakiri's shoulder as they were walking down the hallway.

"Hakiri, we need to talk about…"

Hakiri threw Hari's hand off. "I don't need to talk about anything," he growled, walking back into class with the stares of his classmates following him. He sat down without saying anything to the teacher, looking surly and tired at the same time.


	11. Love

That day after school, Hakiri left immediately to find Hana. She was waiting for him right outside of his class. She grabbed his shoulder as he was walking out, causing him to stumble backward into another student, and created a domino effect of tumbling students that were trying to get out of class. He smiled as she helped him back on his feet, leaving a groaning pile behind them.

"We need to follow them," Yuki said after gathering with Tohru and Kyo.

"What? Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because, if she hugs him, we need to be their so she doesn't freak out," Kyo answered her.

"I don't think she'll freak out," Yuki said. "To be honest, I don't know how she would react. I haven't been friends with her long enough to know that. What do you think, Ms. Honda?"

"I really don't know either. I've always seen Hana-chan so calm about everything. I don't know what she would do if Hakiri suddenly turned into a tiger…"

So they kept their distance, not to far for them to louse sight of them, but a fair distance that they hoped they wouldn't be noticed. Tohru was afraid Hana would sense their waves. All they could see is that they were talking the entire walk to Hana's house. He held her hand half-way their, carrying her things and talking. When they reached her house, he stood still on her porch for a couple seconds.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, looking at her.

"Bye," Hana replied, and bent close to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he walked away, waving as she shut the door behind her. He walked a few paces before pausing on the sidewalk. A tall oak tree was right next to him, and he gave it a strong kick. Kyo came falling on his back onto the ground.

"You suck at being quiet you know," Hakiri said as he continued walking. Kyo cursed as he brushed dirt and leaves off his school uniform. Yuki and Tohru were waiting for him further down the street.

Before Tohru could start to say something, Hakiri kept walking.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he passed by. He looked back at them with an actual smile on his face. "I know why you followed me."

Tohru smiled back as he continued to walk ahead of them. They waited for Kyo to catch up to them. His uniform was dusty and a few fragments of dead leaves stuck to the cloth.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Yuki said calmly.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"I said he would hear you," Yuki continued.

"Shut UP!"

Tohru giggled as they walked home. They could see Hakiri ahead of them, happy that he wasn't slumping like he usually would. Hakiri walked through the door looking the happiest he ever had been sinse he had first stepped through Shigure's door.

The others followed in to find a very confused Shigure frozen in mid step with a coffee cup in his hand, staring in the direction of the stairs. As they walked through, He slowly turned his head towards them, a look of utter perplexity fixed upon his face.

"Is… Is he on drugs?" Shigure asked. Yuki slammed his bag against Shigure's head.

"Ow!" he said, clutching his head with one hand while the cup of coffee spilled over the side, burning his other hand. "OW!"

"He's in love you idiot."

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Shigure asked, massaging the back of his skull, hoping that bump wouldn't last so long.

"Yes," was Yuki's simple answer as he left for his room. Shigure turned to face Tohru.

"Who is the unfortunate soul that Haikiri has fallen for?"

"Do you remember Hana-chan?"

An image of a tall dark scary gothic girl flashed through his mind. His eyes widened. "Are you talking about wave girl?"

"Yeah," Kyo said with a rueful tone in his voice. Shigure took a long gulp of his coffee, shaking his head.

"Akito wouldn't like this," he said. "Not after what happened a few days ago." Shigure covered his eyes with his fingers, sighing. "Lets hope he doesn't find out. He'll go into a rage if he does…"

"Well, he better not," Yuki said in a dark threatening voice. Shigure shook his head.

"I won't say a thing," Shigure said, crossing his heart.

That night, Hakiri could sleep peacefully, dreamless instead of being haunted by flashes of his past. Tohru on the other, that night scared her. Her dream took place outside her school. She was wearing her school uniform, standing in front of Hakiri, who was wearing a black vest and jeans. He looked down at her with his cat slit eyes, full of emotion. Tohru was shocked watching from inside her mind as her dream self bent up, and kissed Hakiri. At first she was terrified of the thought of betraying Hana. But then, she could feel something push from the back of her thoughts. She started to like the idea…

Waking up suddenly, Tohru jumped up, realizing what that thought was telling her. No, she thought to herself. I can't… I can't be… She paused before she whispered her final thought.

"In love"


	12. Fighting Her feelings

For the next few days, Hana and Hakiri were inseparable. Tohru feared that her feelings for Hakiri were growing on her. She sometimes felt a weird surge of anger when she saw them really close together, but the feeling would disappear quickly. They hadn't witnessed an actual kiss-on-the-lips, but it was definite that the two felt something for each other. After school, Yuki noticed that Tohru seemed to be a little stressed out more often. They still had to follow him whenever he decided to walk Hana home, but each time, they were not needed.

Tohru walked out of the tall office building that was her work. She had a good day, her supervisor had been satisfied as always. She wondered if Yuki was here to walk her home. She looked around, but she couldn't see him among the crowd of people walking by.

"Looking for someone?"

Tohru jumped three feet in the air. She slowly turned around to see Hakiri leaning against the concrete raling, wearing a black sweater with the hood pulled over his hair. Tohru's heart froze. She was alone! With Hakiri!

"Hey," she said, blushing a little.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, standing up, his hands in his pockets. "I decided to walk you home today. Yuki thinks he might have come down with a cold."

"So, you volunteered to come get me?"

"Yeah. What, is their a problem? I can leave you here, go back to the house and tell Kyo to come and get you," Hakiri replied.

"No!" Tohru cried out, grabbing his hand. "I didn't mean it that way!" She stepped closer to him.

"I was just touched that you would come in Yuki's stead," she told him. Hakiri stared at her holding to his hand. Tohru realized what she was doing, and quickly let go, blushing.

"Come on," he said, starting to walk down the street. Torhu had to walk faster to keep up with his pace.

"How are things between you and Hana?" Tohru asked, trying to make conversation. Hakiri just playfully pushed her, Tohru narrowly missing another girl that was walking by. Tohru returned to Hakiri's side, and pushed him back. He laughed, rushing back to push her again. Tohru giggled, continuing the game almost the entire way back. Hakiri tickled her once, messing around. They entered the woods before Shigure's house laughing and talking. They entered the house, taking off their shoes and walking into the living room. Yuki looked up from reading a book.

"How was the walk?" He asked, standing up and smiling and sniffling.

"Fun," was Hakiri's simple answer. He pushed Tohru one last time before heading up stairs. Tohru blushed a little. She went to her own room to change out of her work clothes, and make supper.

That night, Tohru tossed and turned, the same dream haunting her. She woke up suddenly, She covered her face with her hands. She started to cry, wishing she had more control over her emotions. She knew he didn't have the same feelings for her, but her thoughts said she wished he would. She fell back onto the pillow, sighing, and tried to go back to sleep.

After school the next day, Hakiri didn't walk Hana home. Her mother picked her up to go to a doctor appointment. He waved her off before joining Tohru. Yuki was at a student council meeting and Kyo had to retake a test, leaving the two of them alone.

Tohru felt nervous as he walked beside her, not saying a word, afraid she might speak something she didn't want him to hear. They had walked half-way home, when Hakiri suddenly whipped his arm up, reaching behind him, catching a shoe before it collided with the back of his skull.

Tohru was startled at his sudden movement. Hakiri turned slowly to see who had thrown it. Sitting on the wall was Hiro. The young boy had a look of surprise that quickly disappeared when he realized Hakiri was staring at him.

"Nice catch," he said as if he had seen it a hundred times before. "Can I have my shoe back?"

Hakiri threw it hard, bouncing it off Hiro's head. The boy was knocked off the wall, rubbing his head.

"It's rude to throw your shoes at people. Not a smart idea, especially when their bigger then you," Hakiri said.

"That hurt!" Hiro yelled.

"That was the point," Hakiri replied, holding out his hand to Hiro. He batted it away, and stood up by himself, dusting off his shorts and shirt.

"I just came to see if you remembered me," he said, putting on his shoe. "My name is Hiro."

"You should learn respect, Hiro," Hakiri replied. Hiro looked up at him defiantly.

"Tigers eat sheep," he said. "Don't push me." Hakiri stood back up, and walked away. Tohru stood their, realizing what had just happened. She ran to catch up with him.

"Did you just remember something without him telling you? Hiro didn't say what his spirit animal was."

Hakiri just nodded.

Getting closer to Shigure's house, Tohru felt nervous with the expression on Hakiri's face. She couldn't tell if he was really angry, or if he was in deep thought.

"Are you ok?" she finally asked. Hakiri shook his head. He suddenly perked his head to the side, his cat hearing picking up something. He whipped around, and pushed Tohru down to the ground. A loud crack of a rifle echoed, and the skin on his shoulder exploded. He fell to his knee, clutching his wound, blood seeping in between his fingers. Tohru screamed, starting to panic. She stood up quickly, becoming eye-level with the shot in his left shoulder. The blood spread out on his uniform.

"We need to wrap this!" she said, remembering her first aid training. She ripped her sleeve away from her school uniform, and a tied a knot around his wound. He hissed as she tightened it. He tried to stand up, shaking his head.

"Come on!" Tohru yelled, taking his hand and dragging him closer to Shigure's house. He stumbled as he tried to keep up, his vision blurring slightly. Tears seared his eyes as the pain increased with his movement. Blood stained through the cloth tied around his shoulder.

As they entered the house, Shigure looked over from behind the newspaper. His eyes widened, dropping the paper and rushing to Hakiri's side.

"Are you trying to kill yourself again?" he asked, exasperated. Hakiri suddenly jabbed with his right arm into Shigure's stomach, who keeled over, the air in his lungs being forced out.

"I didn't shoot myself," Hakiri mumbled, clutching his shoulder. Shigure nodded, and stumbled towards the phone, trying to catch his breath. Hakiri leaned against a wall, feeling as if the room was slanting. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain while fighting against his body going into shock. Torhu leaned up against him, holding his arm, rubbing her head against him. He looked down to see that she was crying.

"You saved me," she said, her voice low and croaky. He wrapped his other arm around her in an embrace.

"Anytime," he said.


	13. Strange Hugs

As luck would have it, the weekend prevented Hakiri from attending school with a fresh piece of gauze wrapped around his shoulder. Saturday morning came with a subtle mood in the air. Hakiri was the first to wake up at around seven in the morning right as the sun was cracking over the hills. He sat quietly in the living room, sitting on the floor in dark blue silk pajama's, watching the sun rays peek through the window blinds. Everything in the house was silent when everyone was asleep. It gave him time to focus and concentrate on regaining his memories. Sometimes they would come easily, other times he would have to piece together jagged flashbacks of a single moment. This time he saw something play like a movie inside his mind.

"It's so strange," a man was saying. He was much taller then the child Hakiri, and much older as well. Wrinkles were setting into his skin along with his long vivid orange and black hair turning into silvery gray. His name was Hotsua, and he was the tiger that preceded him. He was talking with Hakiri's mother, who was also towering over and gazing down at his small form.

"He has the hair, the transformation," Hotsua continued. "Yet I still exist. I can't understand how this could happen."

"No one understands," His mother replied, shaking her head. "They think the curse has gone awry. I fear the other zodiac members will reject him…"

"Nonsense," Hatsua said. "They'll all welcome him with open arms. He's part of the curse, and they understand. But there is something else you should be cautious of." Hotsua ruffled with Hakiri's hair, making him feel comfortable and wish for more.

"What's that?" his mother asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"If their's something wrong with the curse, their may be something wrong with him."

That statement affected him for the rest of his life. His mother had him checked regularly by both Hari and other doctors, as well as psychologists. They all assured her he was fine, except for the few physical manifestations of the tiger within,(his hair and eyes) he was perfectly healthy. He knew his mother loved him, but he couldn't help but feel like she was afraid he would turn on her. For the rest of his childhood, he dedicated himself to make everyone like him, giving them no reason to fear him. Even if it meant hiding his violent feelings of anger and hate that spawned from the abuse he suffered from Akito. But feelings never stayed hidden forever.

"Hakiri?"

He glanced up to see Tohru walking into the living room, still in her pajama's and rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, yawning.

"I should ask you the same question," Hakiri replied, standing up and letting the memory fade back into his mind.

"I'm getting ready to go out with Hana and Uo-chan," she answered. An idea came to her as she mentioned the name of his girlfriend. "Why don't you come with us?" she suggested.

Hakiri thought for a minute before nodding. "Why not?" he said, shrugging.

An hour later, he was dressed in his black hooded sweater and a pair of blue jeans, sipping from a mug of coffee. Tohru came into the kitchen, dressed in her regular outing clothes.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling. Hakiri shook his head before angling the mug to his mouth and downing the rest of the hot black liquid in three gulps. He set it on the counter next to the sink and reached into his pocket for a small circular case, and carefully slipped in his contacts, disguising his eyes.

"Now I'm ready," he said, heading out the door with Tohru, pulling his hood to cover over most of his hair. The morning air was cool as they walked through the woods to the local bus station.

"I hate these," Hakiri said, itching at his eyes.

"So do I," Tohru agreed. Hakiri gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

Tohru giggled. "Because I can see how your feeling when you don't have your contacts," she answered.

Hakiri looked even more confused. "Your weird," he said, glancing down the road at the approaching bus. Tohru couldn't help but smile.

They took the bus to the train station, and the train to the mall. As Tohru stepped off the bullet train, she immediately looked around for her friends.

"Where are they?" she said, unable to spot them in the crowd. "They're supposed to meet me right here…"

Hakiri sensed someone behind him and felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist as Tohru felt and arm clap over her shoulder. But Tohru didn't look immediately at Uo. She stared wide eyed at Hakiri, who was still human with Hana clearly hugging him around the waist from behind him.

"Tohru!" Uo said happily. "You brought a friend." The yankee glanced over at Hakiri, who was gently nuzzling against Hana.

"Ye…yeah…" she stuttered, still stunned and confused that Hakiri could remain a human with a member of the opposite sex hugging him. " I invited him for Hana…"

"This was supposed to be a girls day out," Uo said, frowning slightly. "Oh well. You," she said, pointing at Hakiri. "This isn't gonna be a free date. Your our slave boy. You carry all the bags, and follow us where WE want to go, got it?"

Hakiri shrugged and nodded, not really caring as Hana walked to his side, taking his hand. Tohru continued to stare at him in amazement.

"Allright, lets go!" Uo cheered, turning towards the mall entrance. Hakiri locked his eyes with Tohru's and mouthed the words, "Talk later." She then turned to follow Uo, pushing the questions out of her mind for the time being.


	14. Eye of the Tiger

They ran around to every shop that they desired, which turned out to be mostly clothes and make up. It turned out to be a lot more fun then Hakiri thought it would be, The girls modeled some clothes in front of him (he especially enjoyed the swim suits). They stopped by a gothic store for Hana, and managed to convince him to pierce his ear, and Hana chose an earring that resembled a circular black hook.

As lunch time rolled around, Hakiri was laden with four large shopping bags on his arms. He treated them all to an ice cream, getting a large vanilla for him and Hana, a strawberry for Tohru, and Uo ordered choclate.

"Your not that bad tiger," Uo said. "Tiger" had coincidentally declared as his new nickname by Uo, who named him after his odd colored hair.

"Where are we going now?" Hakiri asked after passing the cone back to Hana.

"Movie," Uo answered, pointing towards the line in front a ticket box. Hakiri groaned, hoping they wouldn't be seeing some chick flick.

Tohru was suddenly shoved, and she felt her bag slip off from her shoulde

"Hey!"

The guy bolted off with Tohru's money and purse. Hakiri dropped all the bags, and charged after him. The thief glanced over his shoulder, and ran even faster when he spotted he was being pursued.

People jumped out of the way and passed by in a blur as Hakiri ran after him. Using his cat reflex, he sped up and closed the distance between him and his prey, and leaped through the air, and tackled the man's back.

They rolled in a twisted tangle, struggling and fighting as Hakiri struggled to tear the purse away from the thief's hands. A quick hard punch collided with Hakiri's face in desperation to escape. Infuriated, Hakiri attacked relentlessly, slamming one fist after the other into the man's face until it was bloody and broken.

Hakiri stood up slowly, allowing the security guards to arrest the man. Hakiri held Tohru'as purse out in his hand as the three girls caught up with them.

"Thanks," Tohru said, grabbing her purse. Hana ran and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Bastard," Uo said, watching the being man carried away.

Tohru gasped, her eyes widening as she realized that Hakiri was missing his contacts. His eyes were the tiger slit pupils of a cat.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Uo asked, seeing the odd expression. Hana realized it too as she pulled away from Hakiri and stared into his face.

"Your eyes…" she said. "They've changed…"

Hakiri suddenly realized the itch of his contacts had disappeared. Fear creeped over his mind, and he paniced. Turning away, he ran full speed into the crowd.

"Hakiri wait!" Hana called, but it was too late. Hakiri was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Dammit, dammit dammit, Hakiri cursed himself over and over again as he ran towards the train station and leaped through the door as they were closing. He kept his eyes focused on his shoe laces as he took a seat among the many passengers. He clutched his head with his hands, shaking his head at his stupidity.

When the train stopped, he didn't immediately head for the awaiting bus. Instead he ran the entire way back to Shigure's house. He ran in, ignoring Shigure, running up the stairs and dashed into his room, locking the door behind him.

He dropped to his mattress, burying his hands in his face. He blew it. Hana was going to think he was a freak, and avoid him like any other person who had seen his true eyes. He reached under his mattress as he sat up, his fingers closing around a box cutter razor blade that was hidden beneath. He slid the sleeve of his jacket down, and placed the razor carefully in his fingers. Slowly, he added another cut to his wrist next to the scars of his previous lacerations, dragging the blade across his wrist and watched as the blood trickled down his forearm.

This was his escape. The physical pain was enough to distract him from the thoughts and mental stress of his mind.

There was a knock on the door, and Hakiri quickly slid the blade back beneath the mattress and covered over his cuts with his sleeve.

"Hakiri?"

That was Hana's voice. Hakiri was surprised to hear it. He glanced up at the door as the lock snapped and broke. The door swung open with Yuki standing in the door frame, lowering his foot.

"Their you go, Ms. Honda," he said, turning around and walked over to his room. The three girls walked in, all surrounding him on each side. Hana sat down to his right, while Tohru sat on his left. Uo was satisfied enough to stand in front of him.

Hana placed her hand in his. "Tohru told me about the contacts," she said, breaking the silence. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Grow up," Uo said suddenly, crossing her arms. Hakiri looked up to her, confused.

"No ones perfect," She continued. "You shouldn't try to be either by hiding stupid little imperfections. Anyone treats you different because of it, they need to be taught a lesson."

It was like the American could read his mind. He thought back to when he was a child in elementary school, many of the kids would bully him about his eyes and his hair.

Hana rested her other hand on his shoulder. "Don't disguise yourself anymore," she told him.

"And if anyone at school has a problem with it," Uo said, cracking her knuckles, "I'll set'm straight."

"Thanks," Hakiri replied. "But I can fight my own battles."

Tohru sighed with relief that she could see a smile in his eyes. She smiled, taking his other hand in hers. 'Were here for you," she said cheerfully. She felt something wet trickle on her left hand. She let go of Hakiri and looked at his blood that covered her fingers and palm.

"Hakiri, you didn't!" she said anxiously, grabbing his sleeve and pulling it down to expose the blood that was spilling over his arm. Uo shook her head, and Hana only sighed sadly, staring at the wound in concern. Tohru rushed down the hall and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, passing Yuki on the way. She soaked it in water, and returned to the room with Yuki following her.

He saw the entire sight of Hakiri stitting on his mattress with Hana at his side and his blood covered forearm was exposed.

Yuki shook his head as Tohru got on her knees and wiped away the excess blood from his arm and wrist, showing the fresh cut stretched about two inches down from his wrist. He stepped in front of Uo, and slapped his cousin across the face.

"The hell was that for?" Hakiri yelled, glancing up at his cousin in surprise.

"For being an idiot," Yuki replied simply. "For making Ms. Honda and her friends worried over you for your own stupid actions."

Hakiri looked back down at his shoe laces, feeling embarrassed and ashamed at Yuki's words.

"You really should stop," Hana said, hugging him tightly. "I don't like seeing you hurt." Hana could remember the first time they had actually met, he had perfomed the same torture to himself.

"And if you don't quit, I'll kick your ass," Uo added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After having some tea with Shigure and Yuki, Uo and Hana said their goodbyes with Tohru and Hakiri walking them out the door. Hana gave her boyfriend a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you at school," she said, "No contacts."

Hakiri nodded, and added anther kiss before she turned away and ran to catch up with Uo to the bus stop. Hakiri leaned back against the wall of the house, slipping his hands inside his pockets. Tohru finished waving her friends off and sat on the front railing across from him. The question she had been itching to ask slipped out from her lips.

"How come the curse didn't work?" she breathed, catching his attention. "How come Hana didn't change you into a tiger?"

"The curse didn't work because I didn't want it too," he answered. That wasn't what she expected. She tilted her head a little in confusion.

"Since when could the curse be controlled?" she asked.

"Since I was twelve," he replied. "Tohru, I'm not supposed to be part of the zodiac. Kisa is the true tiger of the circle, not me. They knew that the day they saw my eyes. The tiger before Kisa didn't have slit pupilsm and neither does she. Whatever magic that curses us made a mistake. Me."

"Don't talk like that," Tohru protested. "Your not a mistake. You were meant to be, everyone is." Another question popped into her mind.

"How do you control it?"she asked.

"Easily. I ask it not to happen. I beg inside my thoughts to remain human," he answered.

"And you the only one who can do this?"

"Obviously," Hakiri said, nodding. "And I'm the only one who knows, too. I'd like to keep it like that."

Tohru nodded in understanding. She wondered how furious it would make Akito. Hakiri could become the only one of the family who could fully love without the hazard of transforming into an animal.

"I'd think your lucky," Tohru said after a slight pause. Hakiri shook his head.

"Akito would love an excuse to banish me from the zodiac circle," He replied. "He'd keep me from seeing Kisa, Yuki, Shig…" he paused in midsentence. Tilting his head, he perked up his ears. He put a finger to his lips, and slowly crept towards the overhanging of the roof.

Tohru watched him in silence, wondering what he had heard. He jumped out, and reached up pass the edge of the roof. She heard a yell as Hakiri pulled, and Kyo came sliding down, landing hard on the dirt ground.

"How long have you been up their?" Hakiri demanded.

"I heard the whole thing," Kyo snapped, standing up and dusting off his shirt. He gave both of them a hard look.

"Your secrets safe,"he said finally before walking through the screen door back inside.


	15. The Hakiri Love Love Club

Hakiri was dreaming. Everything was dark; the only thing he could see was the body of a large tiger lay on its side, not moving at all. Their was a small rat standing next to its ears, along with an orange colored cat. Both looked sadly at the tiger, then up at two figures that seemed to appear out of the darkness. One was taller then the other, both were human. They crouched down next to the tiger, and began to pet his fur….

He woke up with a snap of his eye lids. Groaning, he looked up at the glowing clock hands mounted on the wall. It was One twenty four, and everything was still dark inside his room. Hakiri laid back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the dream was about. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again, probably not for hours. Impatient to wait for his eyes to droop and close, he sat up, and headed for the small window, and swung out on top of the roof, only to find it was already occupied.

"Oh. It's you," Kyo scowled before looking up at the starry sky. Hakiri plopped himself down next to him despite the obvious tension Kyo felt against him.

"Do you hate me?" Hakiri asked with a sullen voice, remembering the afternoon's events.

"Right now, I hate everything," Kyo replied, keeping his gaze at the night sky. "Are you gonna ask me stupid questions all night? Cuz if you are, I'm leaving."

"Please don't," Hakiri begged, looking over the tree tops. "Now that you're here…I really don't want to be alone."

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo suddenly snarled, staring with angry eyes at his cousin. "You run away from everybody, but now you don't want to be alone? You don't make any sense!"

The tiger locked eyes with the cat. "Because sometimes running is the best way to protect those you love," he answered.

Kyo felt stunned and ashamed at the same time. Hakiri seemed to always have a noble cause to his actions. Last time Kyo ran away…he only wanted to train himself to be able to beat that stupid rat. Kyo thought Hakiri isolated himself because he was afraid of his own problems.

"Are you still angry at me?" Hakiri asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"The only reason I was angry is because….I guess I was jealous," Kyo admitted. Something he rarely ever did. The old friendship Kyo had with Hakiri was beginning to resurface. "You fear rejection…I live it."

"The only person that truly rejects you is Akito," Hakiri replied. "Your still part of this family, no matter what curse you live with."

Kyo didn't know what to say to that. Most of that statement was true, he thought. He was sure Yuki hated him as well…that rivalry would always exist between them.

"Come on," Hakiri said, standing. "We never finished that fight."

The word fight gave excitement to Kyo. He stood up quickly, grinning. "You sure your up to it?" he said, raising his fists.

"This?" Hakiri asked, pointing towards the gun wound in his shoulder. "It's nothing. Won't bother me at all." He raised his own fists in the same fashion. "Come on."

Tohru had heard the conversation between them, and smiled. She herself had also woken from a dream, the same dream that bothered her. It so happened that she was awake when they began talking. She lay on her stomach with the bed next to her open window. She felt scared though…the dream was becoming more and more possible with each passing day. She could feel her own feelings growing for him…and now he didn't have his contacts anymore. She couldn't help but think it was more then a dream.

Tohru wasn't the only one that was restless. Shigure was awake and feeling guilty. He could've done more to keep secret from Akito that Hakiri had been shot at while in the woods. Now the head of the family felt the young boy was a threat. A suggestion that those who had kidnapped him before were out to silence him had reached Akito's ears, and now, Shigure was supposed to report daily on Hakiri, any other mishaps and anything suspicious was to be told. The dog knew Akito would have others doing the same, keeping tabs on his behavior. He would have to do his best to keep Hana a secret. Tomorrow he would call Hari and Ayame to explain the situation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning Hakiri had dreaded dawned with a nervous tension over the tiger. His hand shook violently as he tried to sip from his coffee mug, his eyes blood shot from a sleepless night.

He felt Tohru's comforting hand grip over his shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said, sitting down next to him, already dressed for school. "High school is different. People grow up and find differences more interesting."

"Some still grow up fearing differences," Hakiri replied shakily. Kyo came walking in, buttoning up his uniform.

"Get ready, we'll be late because of you," he said, seeing Hakiri was still in his pajamas.

When Hakiri got dressed, they all headed out the door. Of course, being as nervous as he was, Hakiri walked ahead of them to avoid conversation, except Kyo followed after him, leaving Tohru and Yuki to trail after them.

"Isn't it great?" Tohru said. "They're acting like friends."

"As long as it keeps that stupid cat off my back," Yuki replied. Tohru smiled, knowing that Yuki cared more then what he seemed to. Truth was, Yuki WAS glad. Anything to keep Hakiri happy and distracted was a good thing to him. It was unusual, but Yuki felt a strong connection with Hakiri through the abuse they both suffered when they were younger.

They arrived on campus and were immediately greeted by Hana, Uo, Momiji and Hatsu Haru. Hana and Hakiri kissed, which had become their traditional hello.

"Smile!" A flash stung both their eyes, and Momiji lowered his camera. "Perfect!" he said.

"Momiji, what the hell are you doing?" Hakiri asked, rubbing his eyes

"I joined yearbook! I'm part of photography!" Momiji answered, waving his camera excitedly. "My first assignment is to get pictures of all the cutest couple nominees."

"Your nominated for cutest couple?" Uo said, arching her eyebrows. "That's surprising."

"What'd you mean?" Momiji asked indignantly. "They look great together!"

"She's talking about the new fan club that's formed," Haru interjected. "They made a big protest about it. But I didn't come to talk about it." He turned to Hakiri. "I came to warn you two. Apparently a few of the Prince Yuki Fan club broke away, and formed their own Fan club. Here," he handed Hakiri an orange colored flyer that had been posted on the notice board and around the girls locker room. Hakiri groaned, seeing the border was covered in hearts and other symbols of love. In bold letters it read:

**ABSOLUTLEY ADORE HAKIRI SOMA?**

**WISH FOR A WAY TO EXPRESS YOUR LOVE AMONG OTHERS WHO FEEL THE SAME WAY?**

**THEN JOIN THE HAKIRI LOVE LOVE FAN CLUB!**

**MEETINGS IN THE EMPTY CLASS ROOM A6 AT LUNCH**

The rest was followed by a few bullets of things the club did, events and such that described it's functions.

Great. More attention was just what he needed, especially from love struck high school girls. He looked to Hana as she finished reading it.

"I hope this doesn't make you jealous," he told her. She only smiled.

"I might just join," she said jokingly, planting a kiss on his cheek. They all decided to head inside the heated school, and entered the doors. Immediatley, Hakiri noticed a lot more girls staring at him, some adoringly, others with a passionate anger at Hana.

"Hey! Cool contacts!" a male student suddenly said. Hakiri laughed at the irony. The nervousness he had felt seemed to melt away as he walked beside Hana.

"I have to go talk to a teacher," Hana said suddenly. She turned and kissed him. "I'll see you at break, ok?" she said. He nodded and waved as she took off down another hallway. Then he completely regretted not going with her. As soon as she disappeared behind the corner, a group of three giggly girls approached him.

"Hakiri!" their leader said happily. "How are you? We LOVE your new contacts, we never knew you wore any!"

Yuki stood a small distance away, watching and wondering how he was going to deal with the new onslaught of a fan club.

"I'm…fine," he said, confused and uneasy.

"TRAITORS!" a yell came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the original three members of the Yuki Fan club. "You betrayed your love to Prince Yuki!"

"No we didn't!" The girls hissed back. "Just because we want to love Hakiri, doesn't mean we don't love Yuki either!"

"You dedicate yourselves to two boys? How pathetic!" the other leader laughed. "You cannot worship two gods!"

Hakiri ran quickly out of the way, fearing a cat fight between the six girls. Now he sort of knew how Yuki felt.


	16. Fan Club Troubles

The teacher looked back away from his chalkboard to check if his students were paying attention as he continued to recite the lesson. Most of them were staring up at him with pencils and taking notes except for a group of four in the rear corner. To his complete disappointment, one of them was asleep. He sighed deeply, seeing orange and black hair buried in arms. The other three were around his desk, staring at him in anxious fright as if he was a jack in the box waiting to pop.

Two conflicting ideals mixed inside the teachers mind. First and foremost, a sleeping student was the most rude gesture he could receive. On the other hand, their was a large health risk involved in waking him. The boy next to him still had a blue cast around his wrist as a reminder. The man shook his head, and resumed talking, hoping Hakiri Soma would wake on his own.

Hakiri didn't wake until minutes after the bell. He slowly lifted his head, and noticed someone was standing abnormally close to his desk. He looked up even more, to find he there was about ten guys standing abnormally close to his desk. Most of them he recognized as members of either the football or soccer teams.

"Are you Hakiri Soma?" one of them demanded.

"Who wants to know?" Hakiri asked groggily.

"Us," another said, pointing stupidly at his own chest. "We all lost our girlfriends to that stupid fan club of yours."

"Were gonna beat you up until your not so pretty," the one who had asked his name threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Hakiri groaned. The fan club was already causing more trouble then what it was worth. There was no point in trying to take them all at once. He quickly eyed each of them, and then suddenly launched himself away from the desk, back flipping through the air as acrobatically as he could manage. His toes barely touched the floor before he took off towards the door and ran like hell.

"GET'M!"

Tohru and the others were hanging out in the hallway little further down the hallways eating snacks, waiting for Hana and Uo. Tohru took a bite from her apple and glanced at Yuki.

"Shouldn't we tell Sensei that a cold splash of water works best?" she asked.

"I say let him sleep," Hatsu Haru said, spitting into the nearby trash can. "I'd be doing the same thing if I could."

"I say we should just buy some caffeine pil…"

Kyo cut himself off midsentence as he looked down the hall at the sound of commotion. Hakiri came sliding around the corner and dashed forward. A small gang of angry teenagers were chasing after him.

"HELP ME!" Hakiri's voice yelled as he zipped by. Kyo immediately jumped to his defence, standing in the way of the jealous boyfriends with Yuki and Haru flanking him on either side.

The group suddenly skidded to a halt as the three Soma's spread out, raising their fists. Hakiri came up from behind them, sticking out his tongue and readying for a fight.

Ganging up on one was no problem for group mentality. But many had heard about the incredible fighting ability the Soma family members had, and taking on all four of them was not the smartest idea.

"We can take'm!" Their leader said. "We outnumber you!"

Group mentality prevailed, and they rushed forward with eager intent, all of them aiming to attack Hakiri to recieve their revenge.

In the blink of an eye, three suddenly slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Soon all ten were on the floor, moaning and groaning from bone fractures and bruises. All four Cousins stood in a unique stance formation without a single scratch on them.

"What is going on here!" the loud screech of the feared Headmistress pierced their ears.

"Mam, they were attacking my cousin," Yuki said immediately, pointing at the numerous jocks on the ground. He hoped his position as Student Body President would be enough to persuade her.

The headmistress scowled at the boys on the ground, and looked back at the four Soma's. She sighed, reciting the school rules in her mind about fights.

"As long as it was self defence, you boys can go," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Nurse!' she called.

After the school ended, rumor had spread that the ones who had attacked Hakiri were all suspended for a week. Stories had flown like wildfire about the fight, with huge exaggerations added with each retelling. Hakiri was starting to become a legendary hero.

As they came home, Tohru was greeted by a running hug from Kisa.

"Sissy!" the young girl cried. She looked up and over as Hakiri came in. "Hakiri!" she ran and gave him a tight hug as well.

"What are you doing here?" Hakiri asked cheerfully.

"I came do give you both these!" She handed each of them an envelope with their names written in slightly sloppy capital letters. Inside was an invitation to her tenth birthday party


	17. Birthday Party

Hakiri woke the morning of Friday with a renewed energy and eagerness. Today he was going to be with Kisa at her birthday party at the park.

Hakiri's present sat neatly wrapped in orange paper with a small blue ribbon planted at the top. Inside the small package were two necklaces, one gold and the other silver, each with a tiger eye gem amulet. The gold necklace was for Kisa, but the other was for him. He felt it symbolized their connection to each other

After breakfast, they all walked the journey to school, the topic of conversation of course was Kisa's party. The sun was bright, warming the air to a perfect temperature.

After school, all the Soma's and Tohru met on the bus and stepped off at Shigure's house to change out of their school uniforms before Kisa's mother came around to pick them up. Kisa's school didn't get out until half an hour later, and they were going to surprise her when she would be driven to the park with cake and ice cream.

Tohru was surprised to see Hakiri wearing a dark blue ball cap backwards with some spikes of his hair puffed out in the space above the tightening strap.

"You look nice," she commented, seeing he had shirts and jeans that weren't solid black, instead he wore a cobalt blue t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Thanks," Hakiri replied quietly with a slight grin. "I kinda did my own shopping with Hana," he admitted.

A horn honked outside before Tohru could ask anymore, and Kisa's mother was parked in front of the house.

"Lets go!" Tohru yelled to the others. Momiji came bursting through the hallway smiling and laughing with Haru behind him.

They all piled into the van that drove them to the public park half an hour before Kisa's school was about to be released. They were guided to the party pavilion where large green canopies were set above dozens of tables. Ayame was already there, hanging up multi-colored streamers and signs that read 'Happy Birthday Kisa'. Two empty boxes were tossed to the side near the trash can.

"Oh hello everyone!" Ayame cried cheerfully, stepping down from his ladder to hug everyone.

"Don't touch me," Yuki growled as Ayame came around to him.

"Presents other there!" Ayame announced, pointing to a small table furthest to his right. There was a purple table cloth decorated over the stone, with an already large present wrapped in shining green wrapping paper and a large elaborate gold ribbon resting on its top.

"Does he always do this?" Hakiri asked Yuki.

Yuki nodded curtly. "You should try to remember my sixteenth birthday," he mumbled. Hakiri wasn't sure if he really wanted to remember.

Soon the pile of presents became a stockpile of ribbon and shiny gift wrap that would be later torn to useless shreds at the eager hands of Kisa.

Shigure's cell phone beeped and he picked it up. He said few words before hanging up. "Get ready everyone!" he announced. "They're here!"

Hakiri glanced over at the parking lot and recognized the van. The door popped open and Kisa came running excitedly over to them, hugging each of them in turn.

The day was filled with small contests, eating barbeque, cake, and ice cream. Soon it was time for Kisa to open her presents, and the young girl dived in excitedly. Ayame of course had given her a collection of small dresses inside a box, Yuki a small stuffed toy, Tohru a cooking book for young children, Kyo another stuffed animal, Shigure a small ring with a dolphin in the center, and many others that I'm too lazy to list. She came across Hakiri's present, read the card attached and beamed as she extracted the two necklaces.

He explained the idea he had behind both necklaces, and Kisa insisted that she put it on around his neck.

Soon after everything was done and most of the family left, Kisa was invited to Shigure's house for dinner with promises to her mother that she would be home that night.

"Well today was fun," Hakiri said cheerfully, keeping a loose grip on Kisa's hand, watching the young girl take Tohru's hand as well as they were walking her home.

"Yeah!" Kisa answered excitedly. "We should do it again!"

"Someday," Hakiri replied with a smile. The low hum of an oncoming car vibrated in his ears as they walked further down the dark road. "Did you enjoy dinner with us?" he asked.

Kisa nodded. "I enjoy anything sissy makes."

Hakiri felt a pull on his shoulders and his hand was suddenly forced away from Kisa's. A thick cloth was slammed over his mouth, choking his breath with a strange smell. He struggled violently, panicking as strong arms held him tightly around the chest. He heard the screech of breaking wheels and muffled screaming. He struggled harder against his captor as his head started to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

His fighting instinct of survival kicked in, and he began to think clearly. Lifting his foot, he stomped hard on the shoe behind his heel, hearing toes crunch beneath his heel. The grip around his chest loosened with a scream, and he could breath again. Hakiri forced his elbow into the chest behind him, and threw his head backwards, connecting his skull with the attackers face.

He looked to the road, and caught a glimpse of a tuxedo dragging limp bodies of both girls into the van and the door closed with Kisa and Tohru inside. The vehicle took off with another screech before he could try and chase after them. Hakiri was left standing alone in stunned silence, watching it take away two of his closest loves, shrinking into the distance.


	18. The Kidnapped

Shigure's door slammed open and Hakiri stumbled in, breathless and trembling as tears streamed from his eyes.

Yuki came rushing in, find Hakiri collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees, covered in blood and Tohru was nowhere to be seen. Yuki cupped his cousin's chin, forcing him to focus on him.

"What happened?" he asked trying to get his cousin to calm down enough to talk.

Hakiri shook his head. "They've been…they've been kidnapped," he stuttered. "The same who kidnapped me…"

Yuki's eyes widened, stunned as the words came over his ears. Hakiri began shaking and twitching violently. Yuki slowly gripped his cousin around his shoulders, and helped lift him to the couch, and left to find Shigure.

The rest of the night was filled with frantic phone calls and Hakiri's explanation of what happened. Yuki and the others learned about the man the kidnappers had left behind, the one who had tried to gas Hakiri, now lay as a bloody unconscious pulp on the side of the road after a long interrogation.

"They wanted me and anyone I was with," Hakiri explained with a low and shakey voice to both Yuki and Kyo as he quivered on the couch. "They're boss is one of the top leaders on the Yakuza Crime Council. He wanted me dead the day I escaped from their capture. They thought I would rat everything to the police."

"But you don't remember a thing!" Kyo protested. "You shouldn't be a threat to them at all!"

"You think they know that?" Yuki hissed angrily.

Shigure came into the living room with his coat already over his shoulders. "Akito is calling an emergency family meeting," he explained, his voice now serious and deep as he picked up a pair of keys on the table. "Your all coming, now. No fights, no arguments. We don't have time."

Hakiri stood slowly, his eyes narrowing with anger that mixed with his other emotions, but he understood in times of emergency, arguing family matters was useless. He pulled his hood over his head, his eyes blood shot and seething with fury and guilt. "I'll be outside," he mumbled, and slid the door open, walking out into the night.

Shigure turned to Kyo and Yuki. "You two need to be ready to hold him back," he warned. "With his emotional state, Akito is about to make it all worse."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked as he made his way to the coat closet.

"Hakiri is the only one who could possibly know the location of where Tohru and Kisa are being held. Hari has to bring those memories to surface."

Kyo stared at Shigure in horror. "Didn't you say those memories were dangerous?" he asked. The dog nodded.

"It's the only way to save Tohru and Kisa," Shigure replied. "Akito received a phone call not ten minutes ago with ransom demands for both money and Hakiri. If we don't deliver by midnight tomorrow, well…."

He didn't have to finish the sentence. Yuki slipped on his coat and everyone took off to the Soma mansion.

Hakiri entered quietly into Akito's private room. Every member of the Zodiac was present with the exception of Hiro.They all sat on their knees in a circle with Akito at the top, resting in his chair. Momiji looked to be on the verge of tears. Hakiri avoided Akito's overbearing gaze, staring at the floor as Yuki and Kyo leaned against the far wall. Hakiri was content to stand next to the door, as far away from Akito as possible.

"Hakiri!" Akito snarled. "Have the descency to show your face!"

"Fuck you!" Hakiri yelled back, glaring.

"Thank you," Akito said, smirking. Hakiri had obeyed without even thinking. Akito coughed a few times into his hand before he turned his attention to the rest of the family. "As you all very well know, Kisa has been kidnapped by a Yakuza organization that have identified themselves as the Osakami gang. They've demanded 6,500 trillion yen along with Hakiri for the release of Kisa and Tohru. You know I can't allow this."

"So what are we going to do?" Hatsu-Haru demanded, standing. "We have no idea where they're being held captive."

"I was about to address that," Akito replied. "Now sit down," he commanded.

Haru tightened his fists in anger, but slowly, he sat down again.

"Hari," Akito said, glancing at the doctor. "Explain."

Hari stood next to Akito, staring at Hakiri with a blank face. "I have been informed that the Osakami gang is the one and the same that kidnapped Hakiri one year ago," he began to explain. "Hakiri is the only one who could possibly tell us a location of where Kisa and Tohru are being held."

"How do we know they're at the same place he was held?" Kyo asked. "They could be anywhere."

"It's the only chance we have," Hari replied.

"It's an underground prison."

There were a few gasps, and all eyes were on Hakiri who leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. His face was darkened by the hood, but they could clearly see his cat like eyes were glowing with hate.

"They built it not long ago, and they wouldn't abandon something they spent money on," he continued. "I can gurantee they're in the same hell as I was."

"Would you be kind enough to tell us where it is?" Akito asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Hakiri shook his head.

"All I remember is that it was underground."

"Then Hari, you know what is needed," Akito ordered. The doctor closed his eyes, and nodded reluctantly. This wasn't going to end well, he thought. He stepped out into the center of the room, his eyes not leaving Hakiri. The young tiger sighed deeply before letting his arms drop to his sides and walked to meet his doctor.

"Are you ready for this?" Hari asked calmly. Hakiri only nodded, tightening his hands into fists, preparing himself for what was to come. Hari sighed, and extended his right hand towards Hakiri's forehead.

Hari searched through Hakiri's mind until he found the most sacred of chambers where the boy's memories were kept. He found the subconscious guard encircled around the other, more deeper memories, and tore it down with a flash.

Hakiri gasped as his eyes widened, and the rush of images that flooded his minds eye over took him. He took a few rapid steps back as if afraid of Hari, his expression one of shock and pain. The hood of his jacket slipped off, and Hakiri gripped the sides of his skull, screaming and yelling as he fought against the phantom pain of his past. Kyo and Yuki stood quickly, ready to grab the tiger if necessary.

Hakiri dropped to his knees, his screams filling the room as all watched with anxiety as he withered in mental pain. There was a gag, and a small puddle of vomit splashed out of Hakiri's throat. The boy coughed a little as Yuki crouched at his side, laying a hand on his cousins shoulder blade.

"Are you allright?" he asked. Hakiri was breathing heavy, lifting his head higher as he sat straight. He glared at Akito in hate, and then sighed.

"I know where they are," he muttered, his voice completely changed. Somehow it carried a deeper and harsher tone.

"Good," Akito said. "Then you must prepare yourself to rescue Kisa."

"Who will help him?" Shigure asked the leader of the family.

"No one," came the reply. Everyone looked shocked as they heard the reply of Akito. "I'm not risking any other family members," he declared. "Hakiri is very capable of fighting by himself."

"Akito, he can't do this alone," Ayame protested, actually serious with his voice. "He'll get killed."

"No one else," Akito declared with finality. "Hakiri will do this alone. Now all of you, leave me and Hakiri to discusss this matter."

They slowly stood to their feet and one by one they left the door with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo the last to leave.

"Don't kill him," Yuki whispered to his cousin.

"Go ahead and murder him," Kyo growled before he disappeared behind the door. Hakiri stood in the center of the room, glaring at Akito sitting on his chair like a king in his throne.

"What do you want now?" he asked angrily.

Akito smiled. "Only to warn you," he said. "If you fail, and Kisa is killed in your stead, then I will see to it personally that lovely girlfriend of yours meets the same fate."

"You…you fucking bastard," Hakiri muttered. He could feel his entire body trembling with the desire to follow Kyo's advice.

"Come back with Kisa, or don't come back alive," he said.


	19. Weapons and Family

Shigure glanced at Hakiri as he stepped out of Akito's door, and shuddered at the look of fury on his face.

"What'd he tell you?" Kyo asked, stepping to his side. Hakiri pushed him away, and continued on towards the street without a word to anyone. Kyo looked offended and almost chased after him until Yuki's arm stretched out in front of his chest to stop him.

"Let him be," he said, narrowing his eyes at the cat before glancing back at Hakiri, who stalked off into the darkness, throwing his hood over his hair. There was a crack of thunder over the sky, and the rain began to poor down from the sky.

Hakiri wondered on his own, going in his own direction towards the dojo. His mind was confused, hurt and infuriated all at the same time. One thought constantly ran through his mind. How could he rescue both Kisa and Tohru? He couldn't forget Hana's life was in danger as well by his own family…

He knew the place was guarded constantly by at least ten, with a few switching in and out every hour. And if they were holding her for a ransom, there was the possibility that there would be more guards added just in case someone like him would try to save there loved ones without paying the necessary demands.

After hours on his feet, he came across the Soma family dojo where Sensei lived and taught them all martial arts. If he was going to rescue them, he would need a weapon.

Out of respect, Hakiri removed his hood after taking off his shoes and entered inside. Sensei seemed to have been expecting him, as he sat in the middle of the floor in meditation, his eyes suddenly snapping open as Hakiri entered. The man stood up and gave a slight grin at one of his former students.

"I thought you would come here," he said with his kind voice. "And I know why you are here."

"Who told you?" Hakiri asked, confused.

"Shigure called and told me everything," he answered, his face changing from cheerful to serious. "Akito is being cruel, but for his own good intentions," he said. "But I know that you will do everything you can to save them."

Hakiri nodded. "Then you know which weapon I'm asking for," he said.

Sensei turned towards the display wall where multiple knives, swords and other weapons hung upon hooks. "The Zatoichi," he said, stepping towards the wall and reached for what looked like a long black walking stick. "I watched you when you were younger wield this like you were born a master," Sensei told him as he lifted it off from its place, and drew the blade a little open at the hidden split. "It was as if you and this blade were meant for this moment."

He turned around, and walked back over to Hakiri. The tiger reached out to it, but Sensei pulled it back out of his reach.

"There's something I need you to promise me," he told him.

"What?" Hakiri asked in annoyance.

"The more difficult your training became, the harder your obstacles were, more of the beast inside you seemed to come out," Sensei began explaining. "It seemed to guide you further to wield this blade with unimaginable grace and speed." Sensei closed his eyes, seeing small memories of Hakiri as a child. "I fear a beast more fierce then that of the true form of the cat."

"What do you want me to promise?" Hakiri asked.

"That you will focus on your control," Sensei said simply. "That you won't allow your fury to overtake your true senses."

Hakiri nodded. "I promise Sensei."

He handed over the Zatoichi to Hakiri. "Go my child, and bring them back safely."

Hakiri only nodded before rushing back outside, finding time was small and precious.

He had changed his clothes to a complete black uniform, black hooded sweater and cotton pants. His mood, his eyes, had all changed in the matter of minutes it took to return from the dojo. His face was expressionless. All his emotion was repressed into his mind, something he had learned to do since he was a child. It readied his mind to kill without remorse.

The Zatoichi lay still on the bed next to two black pieces of cloth. One was folded into a long thin bandana; the other was a dark face mask not unlike ones used by shinobi assassins. Hakiri tied the bandana into his hair, keeping the strands away from his eyes. He tied the face mask to his ears, and grabbed the zatoichi. Everything was ready.

Hakiri shook his head. This was suicide and he knew it. But Akito had given him no choice. Either die while trying to rescue Kisa and Tohru, or chicken out and Hana would be killed also. Damn him…Hakiri only wished the others could help him.

He took a deep sigh, and hit the light switch in his room, darkening everything. He glanced at the long mirror on his wall, and found himself perfectly blended with the shadow of the room. Perfect.

He opened his door, and was suddenly met by Yuki and Kyo, both of them dressed similarly to him. His eyes caught a glimpse of a Kitana slung over Yuki's back, and Kyo was slipping on fighting gloves with brass knuckles.

"We know what Akito said," Yuki said before Hakiri could protest. "But we already decided were going to help you."

Hakiri stood there stunned, his expression hidden beneath his mask. He wanted to tell them both his thanks, but he had to keep his mind on the rescue, and that meant keeping all his emotions suppressed. He nodded at Yuki, and slid by him, and out of the house.

Hari's truck was parked outside Shigure's house, meaning the doctor was inside. Hakiri thanked his luck, and jumped in, tearing off the console plate beneath the wheel, tearing a couple wires as Yuki climbed inside the cab while Kyo jumped into the back.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, watching his activity closer.

"Making our trip shorter," Hakiri replied with a mumble as he carefully sparked two wires together. The engine jumped to life, and Hakiri took hold of the wheel, and sped off.

Yuki was at the back of his seat, staring wide eyed in fear at how fast Hakiri seemed to drive. Hakiri pulled a hard turn off of the dirt road and skidded onto the main street that lead into the city.

"Do you even know how to drive right?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Never took a lesson in my life," Hakiri replied as he drove pass the city limits sign, making Yuki feeling worse.

Hakiri seemed to know what he was doing though as he traveled through the streets, turning a corner here and there until he pulled into an empty parking lot of a closed restaurant.

"Why are we stopping here?" Yuki asked as Hakiri opened the door and jumped out. The tiger pointed beyond the silhouette of the restaurant building, indicating the harbor beyond that.

Kyo jumped out of the back of the truck, looking like he was about to puke. "I thought you knew how to drive…" he stuttered, clutching his stomach.

"Never said I could," Hakiri replied as he started walking towards the docks. Yuki and Kyo locked stares before shrugging and following after him.


	20. The tunnel

Hakiri had driven them all the way into downtown, four miles from where Tohru worked. Yuki felt paranoid at the odd site of three teenagers dressed to go to a feudal era battle. But not many people seemed to walk the street at this time of night, and no police cars were to be seen.

Hakiri didn't seemed to be bothered by what he wore, only walking forward from where they parked straight down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes at the street tar. Kyo could swear he was counting something, but what it was, he couldn't guess.

"You must've ran far to get to Shigure's house from here," Yuki commented, keeping his eyes wide and alert for anything.

"I don't know," Hakiri replied simply and quietly, suddenly stopping as he spotted a round rusted sewer plate in the middle of the road. He looked left and right for cars before running out to the middle of the street, drawing his sword and wedged the tip of the blade in the crack between the tar, lifting the heavy plate away and sliding down the ladder that's revealed.

Kyo and Yuki hesitate for a moment before following after, making sure there were no cars that would suddenly run them over. Kyo jumped in first, sliding down the side rails of the ladder. He half expected to land beside a putrid smelling flow of water, not a dusty smelling subway tunnel as his shoes landed on top of gravel.

Hakiri stood a few feet away from the ladder, his eyes glowing in the dark tunnel as he waited for Yuki to pull the sewer plate back over the maintenance tunnel. Unlike Kyo and Hakiri, Yuki stepped down the ladder, a click of each step he took echoing off the walls.

"I know you two have good night vision," Yuki was saying as he jumped off the last step. "But I can't see a damn thing"

"Just follow and it'll get brighter soon," Hakiri told him, turning and stepping onto the railing of the old subway train.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked, rubbing his eyes, blinking as his vision adjusted to the lack of light.

"Eight feet underground in an abandoned subway. They use it as a drug trafficking tunnel," Hakiri explained. "Tohru and Kisa are being held at the station"

"Come on rat," Kyo says, walking behind Yuki and pushing him in the same direction as they step into the subway tracks, Hakiri leading the way south into the underground.

After what felt like miles walking straight on the railroad tracks down the winding tunnels, the first hint of any life other then the squeaking rats and insects appeared above them in the form of an over hanging light that flickered dimly. Yuki blinked, his eyes having been use to the almost total darkness now felt blinded by the faint light. At least now he could see his cousins and where they were going.

"How much farther is this place?" Kyo asked, staring at the tiny light.

"Not far," Hakiri answered, again in the same simple quiet tone. He glanced up at the light, using it as a marker on his rough map of the underground in his mind. When he had made his escape, he had detailed every inch of space in his mind whenever he had been taken out of his cell. That now seemed so long ago…. Now he was back, plotting his way back to that prison.

After the first light, more appeared above them, each having more light and power then the first they had come across. The dusty dingy smell of the old abandoned subway was starting to change along with the walls. Its seemed the Yakuza had spent quite a lot of money to rebuild the old crumbling tunnel for there use. The cement and support beams had been replaced completely, making the tunnel a little wider as well.

Twenty minutes later, a bright source of light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, and Kyo could see the platforms of the old subway station. Hakiri immediately hugged his back to the wall, his steps becoming quiet, slow and stealthy as they moved closer. Yuki and Kyo did the same, following there cousin with the same stealthy manner.

If he had to guess, Yuki could hear about a dozen guards talking, shuffling there feet and walking around. Most of them sounded bored, there conversations about random subjects.

Hakiri closed his eyes as he came close to the edge of the wall that was hiding them. He pictured the station in his mind, trying to remember everything he knew. The left platform where the turstyles were was never used, only barricaded. The right platform however was where they had built the prison cells using two of three small transit offices where they used to direct the trains that would come through here. Now it was stripped of all the office equipment to be replaced with chains and other instruments that would keep a hostage in place. The windows had been painted black with thick iron bars over the glass. The doors had been replaced from simple wood doors to lockable heavy iron ones. The third office, the largest one, was a storage room, holding anything from weapons to drugs.

Hakiri opened his eyes, drawing his sword slowly, ready to start an attack. He was about to turn to look back at his cousins when a cold barrel was jammed into the center of his back.

"Drop it" a harsh voice commanded.

No..no…Hakiri cursed himself in his mind as his sword and scabbard dropped to the ground. He had forgotten about the maintenance door behind them. He glanced up and saw a small security camera planted in the corner of the ceiling, a small red light blinking with the lense pointing straight at him.


	21. The Warden

There were all forced out into the open, up a case of stairs onto the open platform where several men dressed similarly in black and white suits were waiting for them, grinning and laughing at the angry glares Kyo gave them. Yuki kept as calm as he could manage, his eyes scanning both his enemy and his surroundings, while Hakiri kept his head bowed, holding back his tears of failure.

"Got him boss!" one of the yakuza behind them yelled toward the third transit office where the windows weren't barred and painted black. Instead, the inside was hidden by a set of blinds. "And two others to boot!"

The door swung open, and all three were forced to there knees. A tall and slender forty year old walked out of the office, wearing a fancy and well kept tuxedo that distinguished him among the others as there leader. He was known as the warden to those who knew him, Boss to those working under him. He had neck length hair that seemed to start fraying and gray with his age, cigarrets and drugs. He had a unique scar running down the center of his chin, giving an illusion of a split in his mouth. His hard brown eyes glinted at the sight of an old prisoner, Hakiri, the only when ever to actually escape his clutches alive.

He grinned as he approached them, a knife at his waist gleaming in the dim light. Yuki and kyo looked up with hard and angry expressions, but Hakiri refused to even glance up. He was bent down, trying to curl into himself as he shivered in fear, his eyes closed as memories of this hell came flying back to him.

The warden chuckled, glad to see the fear he had instilled in the boy a year ago still held strong. And he should be. The warden had a personal vendetta against the boy, one he would fulfill by the end of the night.

"Welcome back ya little shit," he growled, placing a cigarette to his lips and lighting it with a zippo. Hakiri cringed as the wardens voice pierced his ears like a blade.

"They tried to sneak in here with these," one of the yakuza who had captured them said, dropping the sohma's weapons at the warden's feet.

The warden let out a hearty laugh. "Did you really believe you could take on a dozen armed men? Just the three of you?"

"Fuck you!" Kyo yelled, but almost immediately regretted it. One of the yakuza snap kicked his jaw, making him fall to the side, spitting out blood and a broken tooth. Yuki cried out in anger, and almost got his own face kicked if he didn't hold himself back from springing.

"Dumb shit," the warden remarked. "Take the two others and put'm with the broads. Keep our little tiger friend here…"

"NO!" Yuki said, this time standing up, but was hit in the bend of his knee, making him fall back to the floor before he and kyo were dragged off to one of the jail cells. Hakiri remained, trembling heavily, keeping his head down to the floor in front of the warden.

The man bent down, grinning at Hakiri. He drew out his knife, brushing the tip beneath Hakiri's chin and pushing up, piercing the skin slightly with a sharp pain. Hakiri tilted his head up obediently, his eyes widening, almost crying when he comes face to face with the man he had been haunted by in his nightmares, a faint whimper escaping his lips.

"We have a score to settle," The warden told him, smiling. Suddenly he sliced up his chin to his lips, leaving a long line of blood to trickle down his neck. Hakiri winced as the blade tore his skin, but made no noise of pain, turning his head away from the wardens face.

"oh, I'm not finished yet…" the warden declared with a cackle.

Yuki and Kyo were tossed into the cell like rag dolls, there cuffs remaining on there wrists. Both landed with an oof as the door slammed shut with a resounding clang. There was a gasp and Tohru was over Yuki, her hands bound behind her, looking down with worry. Her face had thinned a little, dark circles formed around her eyes. There were a few bruises on her, but Yuki couldn't see them in the absolute dark.

"Yuki! Kyo!" she cried, her tone both joyous yet sad.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked aloud, sitting up, keeping back a groan of pain. His face was stinging, and when he spoke, his whole mouth ached painfully.

"Are you okay? Where's Hakiri?" Tohru asked, looking from one cousin to the other.

"Were fine," Yuki managed to say, sitting up and blinking, seeing the dark form of Tohru. "Where's Kisa?"

A faint cry answered him, and he looked toward the corner, the small tiger curled tightly and shivering.

"We havn't been fed much…" Tohru said. "I gave everything to Kisa and that was barely enough..."

"Are you both alright?" Yuki asked, moving his arms, slipping his hands beneath his legs so there in front of him.

"I'm fine…" Tohru lied. She was weak from malnutrition, and some of the younger Yakuza members had done terrible things to her. "Where's Hakiri? He didn't come here did he?"

Yuki let out a long sigh and nodded. "He's here..." he mumbled, and proceeded to tell Tohru of the meeting Aktio held.

"He WHAT!?" Tohru yelled when she was told about the threat against Hana.

"Now Hakiri's out there with the warden…" Yuki finished with a dismal tone.

"oh no…" Tohru whimpered, shaking. The warden had talked to her often, telling him the stories of torture he had performed on Hakiri when he was held prisoner. Tohru was positive the warden was getting his revenge for Hakiri's escape.

The cell door suddenly opened with a loud metal squeak and another body was thrown in. With the brief moment of light, Yuki caught a glimpse of the bloodied body of Hakiri falling to the floor, and hurried over as soon as the door slammed shut again. Kisa uncurled from her spot and ran over to Hakiri, crying bitterly and nuzzling up to his unconscious form.

Yuki could feel the moisture of his blood leaking out on the floor, and a fear shot through him. Hakiri was anemic from the last time he had been tortured like this. He could die from lousing this much blood.

Tohru had seen all his wounds in the brief glimpse of light, and was horrified. She was sniffling as she moved her hands through his hair, hoping to bring a little comfort to him, even if he was unconscious.

"Bastards…" Kyo growled, crawling over with the rest of them.

"Wha..what do they want… with us?" Kisa sniffled, her small voice riddled with worry and fear.

"Nothing…they just want him," Kyo answered her with a vicious tone, his anger filling him completely.


	22. Hakiri's Revenge

Hours passed by before Hakiri woke from unconscious slumber. At the same time, the door slammed open, and one by one, each prisoner was roughly dragged out of the cell, there eyes blinking and readjusting to the light.

Hakiri groaned as he looked up, finding himself back out on the train platform. He squinted, seeing a train waiting on the tracks. The warden suddenly blocked his view, looking down on him, grinning with another cigarette smoldering in his mouth.

"Boss Osakami wants to meet ya" he says, taking a long puff.

The fear that had paralyzed Hakiri before seemed to have evaporated and transformed into anger at those words. Adrenaline fillng him with energy, Hakiri swung his body and legs in a semi-circle, and knocked the wardens feet out from below him. In a flash, Hakiri was above him, snarling and growling. Before the warden could think or move, Hakiri slammed his heel down on the mans face, breaking most of the bone with a loud crunch that echoed off the walls. The warden screamed before Hakiri could kick again, this time the side of his skull was snapped to the side, severing his neck bone. The warden's body jerked and twitched before becoming the absolute still of death.

The other Yakuza members stood in shock as there leader had been killed for his torture against Hakiri in less then ten seconds.

Yuki and Kyo took advantage of there momentary stillness and were on there feet. Hakiri suddenly ran backwards against the closest suit, slamming him against the wall before Hakiri threw his head back, cracking it against the mans face and rendering unconscious. Another suit rushed forward, brandishing a pistol at him.

Hakiri lowered his head and ran straight, ramming him in the stomach, emptying the Yakuza's lungs of air and he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

BANG! Hakiri fell to one knee as the other was shot through, and he glared over his shoulder at his attacker. This Yakuza had to be the youngest of the dozen, his face clean and shaven, his hair short and spiked. Hakiri would have his revenge against him. But at the moment he couldn't move without a limp.

Yuki had managed to hold a yakuza in front of him, holding the man by his neck with the chain link of Yuki's cuffs. Four Yakuza aimed two pistols, a sword and a throwing knife at him, telling him to let there friend go. Another four were having trouble trying to tackle kyo, who kept kicking them away, his hands still behind his back.

Wait…where was the nineth?

"STOP! OR I'LL KILL HER!"

Hakiri felt ice shoot through his veins. Holding a frightened and shaking Tohru was the nineth remaining Yakuza, holding his knife to her throat.

Yuki gazed over to the yell, and his eyes widened. Immediately he let go of his hostage, and the four yakuza rushed in, beating him relentlessly into submission.

Kyo stopped immediately, his eyes going wide as well with worry. "Dammit…" he growled before he was rushed and beaten as well.

The one who had shot Hakiri walked up behind him, glaring down at the one who had killed his boss before pistol whipping him, knocking him to the side, but not unconscious. "Get them on the train!" He yelled, grabbing Hakiri's shirt collar and dragged him across the floor.

Soon all five hostages were in a small coach sized train compartment, a circle of guards around them, holding various weapons over them. Hakiri was on one knee still, glaring from guard to guard. Tohru and Yuki were overlooking his injuries now that they could actually see him. Most of the cuts had scabbed over, each were long and deep, but expertly done as to not cut through any vital veins or arteries. They were mostly centered around his face, and another cut was made down his neck next to the old scar he had from when he had escaped.

His leg bled freely, soaking into the carpet. Tohru used her teeth to rip off some of her shirt, getting a horny groan from some of the younger guards. She ignored them as she made a bandage to wrap around his knee. Hakiri didn't move or make any sounds of pain.

The train trundled on, rumbling every now and then when it would run over a bad set of tracks. Not a word was said by any of them the entire journey, only the guards would speak to eachother in boredom, Kisa sniffling and nuzzling into a listless Hakiri.

Kyo was doing pretty much the same, glaring angrily at each guard, imagining what he would do to them when he had the chance.

Suddenly the train screeched and halted as the breaks squealed against the wheels. When it had completely stopped the Yakuza forced all of them to there feet, and marched them out to what seemed to be another abandoned train station, one with a set of stairs that lead to the surface.

With a circle of guards around them, Hakiri couldn't think of a way to escape without getting most or all of them killed. Everything seemed hopless. As hopeless as it sounded when Akito told him he would go alone.

Instead of coming out into the city streets, the stairs lead out unexpectedly onto a long country road. In the small distance, Hakiri could see the large mansion of Boss Osakami.


	23. Boss Osakami

They were all marched like captive slaves inside, more young Yakuza joining the others that already stood guard, replacing a few that walked out and back to the train.

Hakiri's eye was locked on one person. The one that held all of there weapons. If only he could get them away from the yakuza's clutches…

They were brought to the main room of the estate, opening two lage oak doors to enter the main office of Boss Osakami.

Osakami was a very proud man of his Japanese and samurai heritage, and showed it most in the decorations of his office. Paintings, old and new hung across the the light blue walls amongst historical artifacts that were displayed inside glass on mounted shelves. A full suit of Samurai armor was set up in the far cornere of the room also among artifacts, ones much larger then those on the shelves. Even a small Zen garden with a single tree was laid out in the other far corner. And in the middle of it all, was a large dark varnished desk.

The yakuza boss seemed to be about his mid forties, with long black and graying hair that was let loose behind his ears. He wore a tuxedo similar to his henchmen, and small glasses laid at the end of his nose that he layed down on the desk as they entered.

He sat back in his chair, his expression dead and hard at the three sohma's, kyo, yuki, and Hakiri, who was returning it with angry glares. Kisa hugged tightly to Hakiri's side, crying a little. His leg trembled from the deep cut in his leg, and the rest of his body was shaking in anger.

On the desk lay a long opium pipe, which was the source of the strange smell that was hitting Hakiri's nostrils.

"So you're the one whose given us so much trouble," Osakami said with a rich hearty voice as he stood up, fixing his coat.

"Let them go…" Hakiri growled maliciously, a deep rumble in his voice.

"No" Osakami said immediately, turning his back to look at the large painting behind him, a large, expertly drawn painting of the old country side. "You see, you killed my warden, and its blood for blood."

"So kill me!" Hakiri screamed at him. "Just let them go!"

The yakuza boss chuckled and shook his head. "They have to die," he said in a tone of complete finality. "I am sorry, don't get me wrong, I do feel pity for you. You were just mistakenly forced into this world…My men mistakenly believed you to be the kidnapping target that year ago. To be honest, you do have a stunning resemblance to the man. The hair most of all."

"Then why didn't you let him go?" Kyo growled.

Osakami chuckled again and turned toward the group of hostages. "He had seen and heard so much, he is a threat to the secrecy of not only my men, but the Yakuza crime council itself," he explained. "he didn't deserve death… so I imprisoned him instead."

"So torture for life is better then death?" Yuki hissed.

Osakami shrugged. "I don't inspect my wardens. I had no idea what was going on in there until the day he escaped. Personnaly, I don't care."

"You heartless..evil…" Tohru started mumbling between tears. "How could you treat human lives like nothing?"

"Because that's what they are. Nothing." Osakmi replied, turning around. His eyes looked to the small sniffling and bawling Kisa, who trembled under his gaze.

"But I do have some honor. The child may go." He said. Kyo breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"What about Tohru?" Hakiri asked, his eyes still full of rage. Tohru tore her gaze away from the mafia boss to look at the tiger with crying eyes. Her love cared for her..so much…

Osakmai looked thoughtful for a moment, scractching his chin as he looked from kisa, to Tohru, to Hakiri again.

"I see you are a swordsman…" He says, looking at the weapons that one of his men had dropped on his desk. "Which one is yours?"

"The Zatoichi…" Hakiri replied.

Osakami stared at the black encased sword and looked to his guards. He pointed at one and snapped his fingers, having the guard come forward. The yakuza was barely twenty one, and on his back was a kitana similar to Yuki's.

"I'll make a deal with you," Osakami said with a sly smile. "You defeat my man in sword to sword combat, and both girls go. Fail…and both will be executed before you."

Hakiri trembled slightly at the mans words. He was injured, weak, and barely able to stand by himself. His leg buckled as if in agreement, and he felt his right hand shake. There was a complete disadvantage to him. But Tohru's life was at stake…but so was Kisa's. But Kisa could just leave now.

"Do it!" kyo cried, piercing his thoughts. "You can take this asshole!"

Hakiri looked down at Kisa, who looked up at him with tears. He looked over at Tohru, who did the same. A plan slowly started to form in his mind. If he could get a hold of his weapon… and Osakami, being under the influence of whatever shit was in that pipe, was giving him the perfect opportunity. The only opportunity he would have to save all of them. He would have to risk it. He glanced back at Osakami, and nodded.

"Good," Osakami said, grinning almost childishly. He threw the Zatoichi to Hakiri, who caught it in mid air with his hand as the yakuza drew his sword.


	24. Hakiri's Love

In a flash, Hakiri pushed Kisa away, flung off the scabbard and thrust the exposed blade into the two guards that were holding Yuki and Kyo. There bodies fell as he quickly drew back and Kyo threw himself into the man holding Tohru, and Yuki turned to attack the rest, Resorting to his fists.

"KILL THEM!" Osakami yelled in sudden fear of his life. The guards rushed Hakiri first, seeing him as the biggest threat as a few others held there fists up to Kyo and Yuki, who had surrounded Tohru and Kisa.

Time had slowed down for Hakiri. He could see every determined face that yelled towards him with daggers and swords in there hands, ready to swing and kill him.

With a broad swipe, he took out the nearest three and with a battle cry, fought the rest with god like speed. His sword clanged and rattled as it blocked the deadly weapons from touching him, his screams blood curdling as he let out all the pent up rage that had been ebbing at him, rushing more adrenaline to his body.

The blades that did land blows upon him scored his body without feeling. Too deep into the rage of adrenaline and determination, Hakiri fought desperately to kill all of them, fire in the pits of his tiger eyes.

Kyo and yuki were having trouble, taking heavy cuts and blows, but filled with the same determination as Hakiri, fought on, ensuring no yakuza came close to the girls that sat on the floor in eachothers arms.

Osakami ran to his chair and dialed a number on his phone to call for backup. As the final body fell to Hakiri's sword, and the bloody mass lay before him, Hakiri turned and rushed at the boss, covered in both his own blood and that of his victims gave him the look of an insane demon.

Osakami picked up Yuki's kitana and drew it before Hakiri could land a mortal blow, and blocked it with a loud clang. Though he blocked it, the force of the blow caused osakami to stumble backward, and Hakiri back stepped with a malicious glare, taking a stance and readying to attack again. 

"You'll never leave alive!" Osakami hissed, taking a proper grip on the Kitana.

"I can try.." Hakiri whispered before charging. The boss lifted the sword samurai style, just as Hakiri would expect.

Osakami left his entire chest exposed, and completely misjudged Hakiri's speed. He gasped as the sharp zatoichi lanced through his lung, and his body was paralyzed.

Hakiri held it there, twisting so the boss would groan in the massive pain that shocked his chest. "Go to hell" Hakiri told him before placing his foot on Osakami's thigh and kicking him off the sword.

The once powerful crime boss fell to the floor with a squelch and a thump, still slightly alive and choking on his own blood.

Kyo and Yuki stood back to back protectively in front of the two girls, breathing exhaustively. The remaining members that were in the room were now either dead or unconscious on the floor, and the room had been torn to match the battle like feeling that tensed the air.

Hakiri let the sword drop to his side, huffing heavily as he watched Osakami die. The man who had condemmed him to a life of torture was dead by his hand. But it wasn't over. His sensitive hearing could hear the storm of running feet of the backup that Osakami had called for. Slowly he turned to Kyo and Yuki, who were sporting there own injuries similar to his own, but bled heavily.

"Protect them." He ordered his cousins, limping to the door as he set the zatoichi over his shoulder. "If I die, you're the last chance they have." His voice was low, and lacked any tone of emotion.

"No!" Tohru cried out, running out and hugging the tiger tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. Hakiri gazed down at her, blinking with soft eyes.

"You can't…you can't die…" Tohru whimpered into his chest, pooring herself out to him. "I love you…I've always loved you…"

Hakiri chuckled a little and put one arm around her, resting his chin on her head. "My life doesn't matter…You two need to get out alive.."

"Don't talk like that….Your life is everything…" Tohru said, looking up at him with a bloodshot and glistening stare.

Hakiri shook his head, meeting her eyes. Love filled her as she looked deep into the slit and powerful tiger eyes of Hakiri. She leaned up and kissed him, breaking out into more tears and buried her head back into his chest.

A little taken aback by the sudden kiss, Hakiri blinked, and Yuki and Kyo stared with open mouths. Hakiri looked over at them and smiled before taking away his arm and stepping back from Tohru. He pushed her back gently to Kyo and Yuki, nodding to both as he limped again to the double doors.

"No matter what happens…keep them alive, and get them out of here." He said as he exits the door. Both Kisa and Tohru watch him leave through blurry tears, whimpering and crying into the arms of the two other Somas.

Hakiri limped, covered in cuts and blood. His body was weak from fighting. From bleeding. From lack of food. He could feel every part of him tremble, his muscles and bones screaming in protest to his every movement. It didn't matter at all. His mind was completely focused on protecting those he loved the most. The only ones he knew loved him back.

Rushing in from the halls, a mass blur of black and white gathered towards him as he lifted the sword into both hands, glaring at the approaching enemy.

Grinning, thinking to himself this would be his last sight, he drew up the zatoichi, and with Tohru on his mind, he cried out and charged.


	25. The Bitter End of Life

Back in the room, all eyes were on the door, waiting. Tohru hoped she would see Hakiri walk back in any moment, bleeding but alive. Kisa hugged tightly into Yuki, who kept a tight hold on her, making sure she wouldn't have to look at the corpses that littered the floor.

Kyo was huffing angrily. How could he just leave like that? Basically tell them all that he would probably die… How could he just charge out by himself, expecting to take on all the gang members that resided inside the mansion. He felt both anger and sadness at Hakiri. That bastard…

Tohru gasped and cried out as muffled shots were suddenly heard, and a loud commotion of Hakiri's sword. There were cries of pain, more shots. Suddenly everything was quiet.

No…no… Tohru thought the worst and burst into another episode of heavy tears. Yuki put Kisa behind him, grabbing his kitana and holding it steadily in both hands. Kyo pushed tohru next to Kisa, taking a fighting stance, just as ready as that damn rat, waiting to see the dozens of Yakuza burst through the door.

--------------------- ----------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Hakiri fell to his knees, his eyes wide with pain as he collapsed, seeing his certain death closing in on him. Four shots had pierced his chest, his body completely covered in injuries. His vision started to blur, and the pain wasn't there. All he could feel was the cold despair of his defeat. He curled over, staring at the floor, ready to accept his fate…

Hana flashed through his mind. His family came after. Then Tohru. No…no this couldn't be it. He had to live..he had to keep fighting…

A familiar tingle flashed through him, and he suddenly was filled with unimaginable strenght as his body started to change.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- - -------------------------

CRASH! Two bodies flew straight through the wall with a loud crack of shattered wood, and screams ensued. Suddenly the doors flew open with Yakuza backing away, shooting madly back into the hallway with wide fearful eyes.

Bursting through there mass, came the most terrifying creature any of them had ever seen. Hakiri was now a bestial form of a tiger, easily three times the size of a normal tiger. His fur was spiky and glossed with blood, a mane of sharp looking fur bursting out of his neck. His fangs were massive, and his claws the same. His very appearance sent shivers down everyones spine.

He let out a deafening roar that made Tohru and Yuki tremble. The massive tiger swiped left and right, sending bodies flying through the air like dolls. He pounced another, ripping away the screaming mans head like it was a meatball. The remaining Yakuza ran screaming like banshees, fearing for there lives. Hakiri turned and swiped at those who remained to try and kill him, only to meet there death at the end of his claws.

Tohru watched in shock at the carnage, shielding Kisa from the sights of death. As the last of the Yakuza disappeared, Hakiri glanced over at them, and with a low growl, collapsed to his side, and slowly shrank back to his naked human body.

Tohru cried out and rushed to his side, kneeling down, watching with horror as his blood pooled out beneath him. His body trembled violently, and Hakiri could barely breath, choking and coughing.

All his injuries were completely exposed. Deep, long cuts ran up and down his back and sides, and about a dozen bullet holes littered his body. Blood ran over him as if covering him in a blanket of red.

"NOOO!" Kisa screamed, rushing to join Tohru. She hugged onto him tightly, crying bitterly. "No! No hakiri don't!" she stuttered between tears, nuzzling her head into him. Hakiri shakily raised an arm, and curled around the childs shoulder in one last embrace.

"Get..out of here.." he mumbled weakly as his arm fell back to the ground. He coughed up a copious amount of blood, shuddering.

Tohru felt like a giant lump was blocking her throat, and she was unable to speak. Crying, she gently picked up Hakiri, hugging her arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to hold on to his life.

Kyo and Yuki stood above him, Yuki letting silent tears fall from his eyes. Kyo's lip quivered, but was ashamed to let Hakiri's last sight of him be his tears.

"Go..there's…more coming.." Hakiri gasped.

"Your going to be okay.." Tohru mumbled, finding her voice. "We just need you to get you to Hari…he'll heal you…"

Hakiri shook his head, his body trembling again. "I love you…Tell that to Hana…" he choked out.

"don't talk like that! Please! You have to live!" Tohru cried out.

Yuki placed his hand on Tohru's shoulder, watching Hakiri. "Die in peace," Yuki said, accepting his cousins fate.

Hakiri smiled a little, a small glint in his eye. Suddenly he broke out in coughing, and his body gave one more violent shudder before it became absolutely still.

All that could be heard was Kisa's heavy tears.


	26. Epilouge

Yuki had managed to carry Hakiri's body inside a blanket he had found in the office, sniffling as he felt the heavy weight in his hands. Once they had been sure they were a safe distance away, Yuki used a call box to phone Shigure, and an hour later, Hari showed up with his truck to pick them up.

A funeral was arranged a week later, and the entire family gathered at the Soma's private cemetery. Hakiri's coffin was surrounded by tiger lillies, a fitting flower for the young teen.

Yuki, Kyo, and Kisa stood together at the front of his coffin, Yuki holding Tohru's hand, Kyo's hands placed on Kisa's shoulders. Her mother stood next to them, wiping a hankerchief at her eyes. Akito was surrounded by Shigure, Hari and Ayame, all wearing similar black suits. Akito wore one of his long flowing robes, his expression hard to read. It looked like a mix of both sadness and regret. He hadn't spoken to anyone since hearing of Hakiri's death.

Hana and Uo were there too, Hana crying silently in Uo's arms. She had been hit hard with the news of his death, and hadn't stopped crying since, her eyes completely bloodshot.

Shigure had been giving a funeral speech that no one really listened too, all overcome by sadness to care. After some minutes, everything was silent. The undertakers slowly lowered Hakiri's coffin into the ground, and soon the family had dispersed, leaving only Tohru, Hana, Kisa and Yuki to watch as Hakiri disappeared into the earth. The eyes of the tiger burned in the mind of Tohru.

Nine months later…

Hana screamed in pain on the hospital bed, surrounded by doctors, her legs spread. Tohru was at her side, holding her hand and edging her on. The doctor's continued to tell her to push, one holding his hands out.

Soon a loud wailing cry of Hana's child could be heard and the girl slumped in her bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"It's a boy!" the doctor declared, and he brought him over the table to be cleaned. Hana looked over to Tohru, huffing as her friend gave her a wide smile.

"I know what you want to name him," Tohru said with a grin.

Hana nodded, and held her arms out to take her son as the doctor handed him to her. Suddenly there was an explosion of puffy mist, and in her hands, Hana held a small tiger cub.

End?


End file.
